Seven Sins
by AngelSayori
Summary: Seika Yagami is Light's younger sister. She loves him to the bottom of her heart. When the Kira case arrives strange things happens to her. She feels as if someone else is within her. How will she react when she knows the truth? OCxNear *HIATUS*
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic ever. Please be gentle. If something worng I'll try and correct it. If you didn't know this is a Death Note fanfic. The timeline follows the one from the manga. There will be some anime elements. This is only the prologue. The story starts next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. it belongs to its rightfull owner Tsugumi Ohba. I only own my OC**

* * *

It was night and a lucky mother was at the hospital giving birth to her third child. Her husband was holding her hand.

"You can do it Sachiko," encouraged Soichiro.

"You're almost there Mrs. Yagami. I can see the head. You have to push harder," said the Doctor.

"AAAHHH!" yelled Sachiko. After some encouragements and pushing a scream was heard.

"Congratulation Mrs. Yagami, you have a beautiful healthy baby girl," said the doctor. She placed the baby in her mother's arm.

"She's beautiful Sachiko," said Soichiro.

"We should go get Light and Sayu," she said. He nodded and went to get his two other children.

* * *

Outside, Light and Sayu Yagami were waiting in the corridor. They couldn't wait to see the new member of their family. Light was 7 years old and Sayu was four years old. Even at the age of seven, Light was a brilliant young child. He couldn't wait to meet his new sibling and be able to take care of her like he did when Sayu was born. Sayu was still young so she only understood that the family was getting bigger. She didn't like the idea of not being the favorite of the family anymore, but Light explained to her that it wasn't like that. She would still be in her parents' heart. Also, he told her she would be a big sister. That really got her excited.

"Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl Light onii-san?" she asked to her older brother.

"I don't know Sayu," he said. Then, the door to the room opened. Both of them got up from their chairs and went to their father waiting for an answer.

"Are you ready to meet your new little sister?" he asked. They both nodded excitedly.

"Come in," he said. They came in and went beside their mother's bed.

"She's adorable," said Sayu.

"Can I hold her?" asked Light.

"All right, but be careful dear," said Sachiko. She passed her to Light and he took her gently in his arms.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"We wanted to wait for you two before we choose," said their Mother.

"How about cute?" asked Sayu. Her parents giggled.

"You can't name her that," said Sachiko.

"Why not? She is cute," pouted Sayu.

"How about Seika?" asked Light.

"That's a wonderful name son," said Soichiro.

"Well, it is a cute name I guess," said Sayu.

"I agree," said Sachiko. Light look down to her sleeping sister.

"Welcome to the family Seika Yagami," he said.

* * *

**Five years later**

A young five-year-old girl was running around the park with her big brother watching. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and had light brown eyes. Her hair was tied into two sided ponytails. Her brother, Light, was now 12 years old.

"Light onii-sama! Look at me!" she said as she was hanging in the monkey bars," she said.

"Be careful Seika," he said. He came beside her to make sure to catch her if she fell. She reached then and came down.

"I did it," she exclaimed.

"That's my little sister," said Light ruffling her hair. He looked at his watch and it was almost time to go.

"We should head back home," he said.

"Noo! Not yet! Please big brother!" begged Seika. Light glanced down at his watch and sighed.

"All right, but only five more minutes," he said. She hugged him and went back to the playground. He sat by the bench and saw a newspaper. He gave one last look at his sister and saw her in the slide. So, he took the paper started to read and it was the same as usual. The crimes weren't ceasing and the bad people were winning. **_There's so much hatred in the world. Will this chaos ever end? _**he thought. Then he heard the most terrifying yell he ever heard. He looked up and saw the most horrible sight. His sister somehow ended up in the street and got hit by a car. He quickly ran to her and the car went over her again and fled. He couldn't believe it, but he didn't care at the moment. He ran up to her sister who was so injured he was scared. Her legs were a terrible sight and there was blood everywhere. He knelt beside her.

"SEIKA!" he shouted. He looked around frantically.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP!" he yelled. There was no one then a stranger came by.

"Oh my goodness! What happened here?" she asked.

"We don't have time! Please, call the ambulance," he begged. She quickly got out her cellphone and called help.

"Hello, I'm calling for an accident. A young shild was hit by a car. You have to hurry!" she exclaimed. Light wasn't listening. He was by his sister side and didn't want to believe it. After a couple of minutes the ambulance was there. They took Seika and Light came aboard. They arrived at the hospital and she was brought to the emergency room. He gave his phone number to the secretary so they would call his parents. Soon they arrived.

"Light! What happened!" asked Soichiro.

"A car hit her and…" he was trembling as he continued.

"He hit and he fled! He left us. If it weren't for that lady Seika would be…" he didn't dare say the rest. His mother took her son in her arms. Sayu was crying and Soichiro was trying to comfort her. They waited and waited.

"The Yagami family," said a doctor. The four stood up.

"How is she?" asked Soichiro.

"Is she going to make it?" asked Sachiko. The doctor didn't say anything.

"I would like to speak to the parents only," he said.

"No! I want to know," said Light. The doctor sighed.

"All right. Please follow me," he gestured for the family to follow him and he brought them in front of their daughter's room.

"Doctor, please tell us," said Sachiko. The doctor had a dark face.

"At the moment she's stable, but the truth is the damage is grand for a five year old. As I've heard from the young boy. She was not hit once, but twice which increases the damages," he explained.

"Will you please stop beating around the bush and tell us," snapped Soichiro.

"The truth is there is a very slim chance she will survive," he said. That hit Light in the heart. He went to the doctor and gripped to hid shirt.

"What do you mean? You're a doctor! Your job is to help people get better!" he yelled.

"Light!" his father held him back, but her tried to get away.

"YOU HAVE TO MAKE HER GET BETTER! YOU HAVE TO DAMMIT!" he shouted louder. The doctor just gave him a neutral expression.

"We'll do everything we can, but I suggest you spend the most of your time beside her," he said and went back to them room. Light was punching the wall.

"It's all my fault! If only I didn't take my eyes off of her. She wouldn't be in this state," he cried. The tears were flowing down his cheek. He couldn't control himself.

"Calm down Light," said Sachiko. He went into her arms and cried. Sayu was still crying and Soichiro held her in his arms. The Yagami family sat in the hallway praying Seika would make it.

* * *

**One week later**

It's been a week since the accident. Seika still didn't wake up. Light always went to the hospital. He still did his homework, but did them quickly so he could go visit his sister. Today it was Saturday and Light was at the hospital again. He was sitting besides her holding her hand. They still didn't find the person who hit her, but Light was determined to find him and make him pay. He considered this his first case since he wanted to become a detective late in his life.

"How are you doing today Seika?" he asked. There were no answers as usual. He was use to it by now.

"I heard that even though people are asleep they could still hear you. I'm so sorry Seika. This is all my fault. If only I didn't take my eyes off of you," he said. He squeezed her hand.

"Would you please wake up," he asked. Tears were starting to form once again. Then, he heard her monitor starting to do a strange beep. A nurse soon came rushing down. She left and came back with the doctor.

"We will ask you leave the room at once," he said.

"What why? What's going on?" he asked. The nurse took him gently by the arm.

"Please follow me," she said. He tried to resist.

"Wait! What's going on? Seika!" the nurse brought him in the hallway and made him sit.

"Please young man. Stay on this chair while I call your parents," she asked and left. Light stayed and he saw nurses rushing around and going into the room. A coupe minutes late his parents arrived.

"Mom, dad you're here," he said.

"We came as fast as we could," explained his father.

"Tell us what happened?" asked Sachiko. Light explained and his parents had troubled looks.

"Where's Sayu?" asked Light.

"She was at a friend's house I didn't want to worry her," said Soichiro. They waited and waited. Then, the doctor came out and his face didn't show good news.

"Doctor, how is she?" asked Sachiko. He didn't answer. Light's eyes widened.

"No… She's not," he couldn't finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry for your lost. It was sudden and there was nothing we could do," he said. He started to walk away.

"You may enter and see her if you wish to see her one more time," he said and left. Light was the first one to enter. He ran beside his sister and didn't want to believe what he was seeing. His sister's skin was so pale and she had no warmth. He took her hand and they were so cold. Sachiko was crying and Soichiro soon joined. Light's expression was beyond mad and sad. He still believed she would wake up and smile again. He also started to cry.

"SEIKA! PLEASE COME BACK!" he cried. He let all the tears out. Suddenly, something happened. He heard the sound of a beep. He raised his head looked at her heart monitor. It was starting to work again.

**Seika's POV**

I don't remember how long I was in this dark place. I was scared and I wanted my big brother and mommy and daddy and big sister. I remembered seeing a cat across the street. I wanted to pet him and then I saw a blinding light and then I ended up here. I ran all around trying to find a way back home. I heard voices sometime. It resembled my brother's voice.

"LIGHT ONII-SAMA!" I shouted. I started to cry. Where was my family? Then I saw a light. I was curious and started walk toward it. Soon I seemed drawn to it. Then I heard someone speak.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," said the voice of a woman. I turned around and saw a beautiful woman. She had wavy, long, black hair that reached her lower back. She had red eyes that had the style of a cat. She wore a long black dress that went to the floor. It didn't have any sleeves. It revealed a lot of her upper body. In the center she had a tattoo. It was the number seven in a beautiful design.

"Who are you Miss?" I asked. She laughed. What was so funny?

"You're such an adorable child. It's sad that you had to die," she said. Huh? I'm dead, but how can this be?

"You don't remember? A car hit you. You should be more careful," she said. I hung my head. Mommy and daddy told me numerous times not to cross the street without looking.

"Anyway, if you go to that light, you'll never see your precious family again," she said. I started to panic.

"I want to see them again!"

"Well, would you be interested in a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"If I resurrect you, you have to be my host for the rest of your life," she said. I thought about it.

"What will happen to me?"

"Nothing in particular I guess. Nothing dangerous will come to you. I may occasionally borrow your body, but that's about it," she said. Then she seemed to be in thought.

"However, at the moment I won't do anything to you. You're too young. I'll wait a couple of years," she said. The she extended her arm.

"Do we have a deal Seika Yagami?" I thought about. It didn't seem that bad. I really wanted to see my family especially my big brother. I extended my arm and shook her hand.

"Deal," I said. Then her eyes glowed red.

"Perfect," she said. Then black feather started to surround us. I saw black wings come out from her back and she flew up and disappeared, but she spoke.

"I shall erase your memories of this meeting. You shall regain them in the future. All my powers are yours to share," she said. Then something came across my mind.

"What's your name Miss?" I asked even though I would forget.

"I'm Lust one of the seven sins. Farewell little one," she said. Then a light engulfed me. I started to hear voiced. Then there was one voice I recognized.

"SEIKA! COME BACK TO US!" It was Light onee-sama.

"Onii-sama!" I screamed and went to the source of his voice.

**No one's POV**

The doctor and nurses quickly came when they heard.

"This is a miracle," said the doctor. He looked at the monitor.

"Her heartbeat is going back up and I feel a faint breathing," he said excited.

"Oh god thank you," cried Sachiko from happiness. Light was so happy. Then he felt her hand move in his. Everyone was silent. They saw Seika slowly, but surely opened her eyes. They all jumped from joy.

"Seika!" he said.

"L-Light," she said in a low tone. He hugged her and was careful not to hurt her.

"Welcome back little sister," he said.

After her awakening, the doctors insisted in keeping het in just to make sure. She had a miraculous recovery. Her legs looked as if she never got hit and all her other injuries were healed. Soon, she returned home back to her family.

* * *

**How was it? I know it's a bit boring, but hopefully it will get better as the story goes on. **

**Please review **

**See you next time**


	2. A daily life in the Yagami family

**So, this is chapter two. I hope it's going to be better. I want to thank the four people who reviewed. I didn't expect to have some on the same day I publish my story. Here are my thank you's**

**Mangafreak666: Thank you so much for the review and thank you for the onee-sama which is suppose to be onii-sama. I really appreciate it :D**

**Wolfish Moon: Thank you for the long review and th advice you gave me. That's the kind of thing I need :D**

**xGrellSutcliffx: Thanks for your review and for saying it wasn't boring. I really appreciate and to answer your question. Yes, we will see the other sins, but only much later in the story. We will mainly see Lust and Envy.**

**Bree Renee: I want to thank so much for being the first one to review. It means a lot to me.**

**And lastly I want to thank ****Mangafreak666 and ****xGrellSutcliffx for putting my story in their favorites. Thank you a lot guys :D**

**********Just a little warning, I'm going through a Fairy Tail phase. So you'll see some Fairy Tail elements and characters, but they don't have a huge role.**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note it belongs to Tsugumi Ohba abd Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own my OC (Seika Yagami) The other OC belongs to a friend of mine.**

* * *

**Five years later**

It's been five years since the incident and Seika is now beautiful ten-year-old girl. She attends Fairy Tail Academy a prestigious art and sport academy. Light was now a handsome seventeen-year-old young man and Sayu was a fourteen-year-old teenager. Ever since the accident, Light was more attentive of his sister when they went out. That accident marked him more than Seika. She was nervous around cars and was now much more careful outside. Seika was now an athletic girl. She loved tennis, badminton and volleyball. She liked to draw and paint. She was great singer and musician. She was known as Miss Fairy Tail of her school. She even did photo shoots sometime. She didn't follow her family in the politic or justice thing. It really wasn't her thing; even at the academy politics wasn't a subject they talked a lot. Of course they had their regular classes, but it mainly focuses on the arts, music and sports. Fairy Tail Academy was a huge campus. It had elementary school all they wait to university. She loved her school. She went to other schools before this one, but she had some trouble and changed school. She finally find her place at the academy She even has a group of friends, but there was one person in particular she was most friend's with. Her name was Alexandra Déchéry or Lexie for short. She had short light brown hair with natural blond highlights. She had hazel eyes with a hint of green. She had golden skin and was in shape. That's about it for the introduction. Let our story begin.

* * *

Seika was waiting in the playground of school. She was sitting on the swing with her backpack. She wore the school uniform. It was composed of knee-high socks, a plead skirt and a t-shirt with a collar and of course the school's symbol.** (A/N: I don't know how to describe it. So if you want to see it just type Fairy Tail and you'll see)**

"Seika!" She looked up and saw Light. She smiled and ran up to him.

"Onii-sama!" she said. She jumped and was caught in his arms.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"It was great. We learned a new recipe during cooking class," she answered.

"Really? What is it?" he asked as they started to walk home.

"I learned how to make a chocolate cake called forêt noire. The cake is made of layers of chocolate sponge cake and cherry compote dressed with white cream," explained Seika.

"That seems a delicious cake. Will I be able to taste it one day?" he asked smiling. That made Seika blush a little.

"O-of course you'll be able to taste it," she said. Then she saw something in his bag.

"What is that big brother?" she asked pointing a black notebook.

"It's a notebook I found on the school grounds. It's probably one of those chain letters," he said. Seika felt weird around the book. It didn't give off a good vibe. They continued to walk until there was no sidewalk. Seika always clung to her brother. The accident left a small scar on her. She always looks both side before crossing and always tried to find the area where pedestrian could walk safely. After a while, they finally arrived home.

"Were home!" declared Seika.

"Welcome home you two," said Sachiko. Seika hugged her mother. Light took off his shoes.

"I have to go to my room and study," said Light.

"You really have to," asked Seika. Light ruffled her hair and walked to his room.

"When you grow up you'll understand," said Light. He was walking up the stairs when Seika retorted.

"I'm not going into politics like you!" retorted Seika. She puffed her cheeks.

"Now Seika be nice. Light can't always take care of you," she said. Seika sighed and started to walk towards her room.

"Not so fast Seika. What about your homework?" said Sachiko. She stopped dead in her tracks and rubbed the back of her head.

"What homework?" asked Seika. The glare of mother seemed to make her bigger and Seika was getting smaller.

"HOMEWORK NOW!" she exclaimed.

"Yes ma'm," said Seika.

* * *

"FINISHED!" exclaimed Seika. Her mother was preparing diner.

"See, it wasn't that bad," she said. Then she looked at her watch.

"I better tell Light it's time to go to his prep course," she said.

"I'll do it," said Seika. She got up and went to Light's room. She knocked on his door.

"Light! It's 6:45. You have prep course tonight," said Seika.

"Uh, yeah I was just getting ready to go," he said. Seika noticed some uncertainty in his voice.

"Are you all right Light?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right," he said. The door opened and he was ready to go.

"Come back safely big brother," said Seika.

"I will. Now you behave," he said.

"I will," she said and with that Light left. Seika decided to watch some television. She decided to watch the news. It was a little homework for the student to stay on update on what's going on. It was the evening news. She watched the news channel. The lady started to speak.

"We will go back on the event that happened. A man named Kurou Otoharada took in hostage a nursery school. The police wanted to do a deal with him, but never got the chance," she explained. That got her attention.

"Suddenly, the hostages were running out of the building and unharmed-" she showed a footage that was taken and continued.

"The police went in only to see the suspect dead. The hostages said the man suddenly clutched his shirt and collapsed," she explained.

"What? That's strange," thought out loud Seika. Then the phone rang. My mother answered.

"Hello, Yagami house. Yes. Please hold a minute. Seika! It's for you," said her mom.

"Ok!" Seika took the phone.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Seika! It's Lexie!"

"Hi Lexie. What's up?" asked Seika as she jumped on the sofa.

"Did you see the news about the guy who collapsed," asked Lexie.

"I just saw the news."

"Cr-azy right?"

"I know. It's so weird."

"I know." It was silent then something clicked in my mind.

"Wait a minute. You didn't just call about that did you?" she asked in a suspicious voice. She heard a small hesitant laugh on the other side of the line.

"Well, you see ummm. You know this homework we have to do in English," she said.

"Yes," she said sensing where this was going.

"… There's this question that I don't understand," she explained.

"In other word all of it."

"I'm sorry. I already have a warning from our teacher if I have another one my parents are going to kill me," she begged. Then she went on and on that her life was ruin all because she didn't know a simple English problem and all that went with it.

"Calm down Lexie. Here's what we are going to do, tomorrow night come over to my house and we'll do our homework together. Does that sound good to you?"

"That's perfect! Thank you so much Seika. You're the best." Then they hung up. Seika sighed. **_I don't know what I'm going to do with her _**thought Seika.

"I'm home!" Seika went to the door hoping to see Light, but it was Sayu. However, she was happy nonetheless.

"Hello Sayu nee-san," greeted Seika.

"Hello little sis," she said. She glanced at the clock.

"You're still up at this hours?" she teased. Seika puffed her cheeks.

"Just because your 14 doesn't mean you can sleep that late. Beside I'm ten. I can stay awake longer," she retorted.

"Oh no you're not young lady. You are taking a bath and head to bed," said her mother. Seika slumped and murmured a yes mom before heading for a bath.

She washed herself and prepared herself for bed. Her room was medium sized and it was cute. She had a small desk to draw, her instruments were placed in a group in a corner and her sports belongings were in the closet. She had simple bed and beside was a big library. She loves to read fantastic novels, mythology and manga. She slid into bed and her mother came in.

"Good night Seika," she said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night mom," she said. Sachiko closed her lamp on her dresser and closed the door. Seika closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

She had strange dream during her sleep. She was flying across plains that were desert. There was not an ounce of nature. It was only filled with rocks and she saw strange creature who didn't look human at all. Then the scene shifted to a different place. It looked like a room with seven thrones and behind was pitch darkness. The room was creeping her out. She wanted to leave, but she wasn't controlling her body. She noticed there were six other people there. Only one of them came to her. It was a woman. She had short hair that reached above her shoulders. They were a caramel brown. She had a very short skirt and a spaghetti tank top. She had boots that reached just below her knee.

"How was your daily tour?" she asked.

"Nothing much as usual. The shinigami world is such a bore," she answered.

"Don't you have a host in the human world?" she asked.

"I do, but she's a bit too young," she answered.

"How about you?"

"There's this one girl that has caught my interest."

"Interesting. What's her name?"

"Not now sister," said the other girl. Then Seika felt her focus on her.

"We have am unexpected visitor," she said. Then Seika felt a voice in her head.

"What are you doing here little one? I didn't know you could do the link this early," it said. Seika saw the woman in front of her extend her arm towards her and she panicked.

"AAAHHHHH!"

"SEIKA!" Seika heard her name and woke up.

* * *

**Seika's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw Light hovered over me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I should be the one asking you. I was about to wake you up, but I heard you scream. Did you have a nightmare?" he asked. It wasn't an actual nightmare. I just panicked, but I didn't want to tell Light yet.

"Yeah, it was a nightmare," I whispered. Light took me in his arm and comforted me. I like it when he does that.

"Don't worry it's only a nightmare nothing more," he said. We stayed like that for another minute. I wish it were longer.

"Anyway, it's time for you to go to school soon. Get dress and o eat breakfast. We'll walk together," he said smiling. I nodded and prepared myself. I thought about my classes of the day. In first period I have painting lessons (Hell Yeah!), second I have French (NOOOO!), third period I have cooking class (Youpi! A new recipe) and finally I have math (No comment). I wore the same thing as yesterday, the wonders of a uniform. You don't have to think about what to wear in the morning and waste time. **(A/N: I don't want to offense any people who doesn't wear a uniform. It's just that you're dealing with someone who wore only uniform all her school years and now)** I ran downstairs and saw my two siblings and mom.

"Good morning," I greeted.

"Good morning," they greeted. I sat at my usual seat and received my breakfast.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He had to leave early because of work," said Mom.

"Oh…" I said a bit disappointed. I didn't see dad a lot.

"I'm finished," said Sayu. She got up and took her plates to the sink.

"Have a good day Sayu. Here's your lunch," said mom. Sayu hugged Light and gave me a peck on the cheek before leaving.

"I'm finished too," said Light.

"Me too," I said. Mom gave us our lunch and we left. We waved her goodbye and left for school. My school was before his.

"Have a nice day," he said.

"You too," I said. He turned around started to walk away. I was about to enter when I heard my name.

"Seika! Catch!" he said. I caught what he threw and saw a small candy. I smiled and blushed.**(A/N: I was inspired by CardCaptor Sakura for this scene. I don't know if Light would have actually have done that)**

"Thanks big brother!" I said and waved. He waved back and then walked away. I looked at the candy in daze.

"BOOOO!"

"AAHHHHH!" I turned around and saw none other than Lexie laughing her butt off.

"That was so good. You should have seen your face," she said laughing.

"Lexie!" I said angrily.

"Oh come on. You were so out there. I just had too," she laughed. I grumbled and walked away. She soon followed.

"So, we have painting today?" she asked.

"That's right and please don't paint on my board anymore," I pleaded.

"All right. I'll restrain myself," she said giving a surrender sign. We entered and we changed shoes. We took our paintbrushes and headed to class. We sat together and waited for the teacher. The bell rang and soon and man with frilly light orange hair entered.

"Good morning class," he greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Jonah," we greeted in a chorus. Our teacher full name was Reedus Jonah. He was half Japanese and half French, but mostly French. That's why he had an accent.

"For the past classes we painted small objects. Today is a beautiful day. So, we'll go outside in the courtyard and you are to draw small scenery. Is that cleared?" he asked.

"Yes!" we replied.

"All right. Take your brushes and pallets and let's go," he exclaimed. We took all our things and followed him. Outside, the students spread themselves and started to work. I decided I would paint the school's statue of the founder. Her name was Mavis Vermillion.

"Hey there Seika," said Lexie.

"Hey. So, what are you painting?" I asked.

"I guess… The same thing as you," she said sheepishly. I sweat dropped. That's Lexie for you. We painted in silenced together. After a while I finished my painting.

"This is magnifique (Magneficent),"said a voice behind me.

"Oh, Mr. Jonah. You really think so?" I asked.

"Oui!(Yes) This is truly a perfect painting of our founder Mavis Vermillion," he complimented.

"Thank you sir," I thanked. He told us good job and went to see the other student. I painted the final touches and I was done.

"Ouf, I'm done I said.

"Me too," said Lexie. We gave our paintings to our teacher and the bell rang.

"All right class. If you've finish your painting you have no homework. If you haven't finished it's your homework for next class," he instructed. We all said yes and went for our next class.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"I have music. How about you?" she asked.

"I have French," I made a grimace.

"Haha! Weirdly it's one of my favorite classes," she laughed. I sighed and waved her goodbye. I went to my class and sat at my usual spot.

"Yo!" I turned around and saw Gray Fulbuster. He's one of my friends here at the academy. He had spiky black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey Gray," I greeted. He took a seat beside me and got out his things.

"So, what did you have this morning?" I asked.

"I had swimming lessons with Natsu and you know the drill," he said.

"Oh, I do," I laughed. Soon we heard a tornado coming in.

"Gray! I want a rematch!" screamed a pink hair boy. His name was Natsu Dragneel another one of my friends. He's a very hyperactive person. He's signed in every sport this academy could offer.

"Hey there Natsu," I greeted.

"Hey, Seika. Now, Gray! Next time, I'll beat you!" he exclaimed. Gray just sighed at his antics. Natsu and Gray were rivals in everything. They were friends, but they would never admit it. Natsu took a seat on my other side and the bell rang. The teacher came in.

"Bonjour cher enfant (Greetings dear children)," greeted Mr. Sol. He's really a strange teacher, but he's funny.

"Bonjour (Hello)!" we replied. Our French class isn't an easy class. Mr. Sol is very strict. French actually became one of my languages I can speak fluently. I can speak French, English and Spanish. The class started and Mr. Sol started to teach. During the class, Natsu and Gray had a couple of bumps on the head from our teacher (For either being to loud or talking when they weren't suppose too). The bell rang finally ending the period.

"Gray, Natsu lets go to the cafeteria join the others," I said.

"Sure," they said. We walked together to the cafeteria and there were a lot of students already.

"Seika!" I turned my attention to the source of the voice and it was Lexie. She was with the rest of the gang. The whole gang was composed of me, Lexie, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Erza. It was the main group, but we had plenty of other friends

"Hey there," I greeted.

"Hey! Oh, hello Gray and Natsu," she said. They simply waved. We decided to eat outside since it was a beautiful day. We talked of everything here and there.

"Did you see what happened yesterday?" asked Lucy. Her full name was Lucy Heartfilia. She wanted to be a writer when she grows up. She had beautiful brown eyes and lemon colored hair.

"I did and it really is a strange occurrence," said Erza. She liked to talk like she was older, but she's really nice. Her full name is Erza Scarlet. She had scarlet red hair and black eyes.

"Yeah, I mean how did this guy just drop dead?" wondered Gray. Of course Natsu was eating whatever was left of his lunch like a pig. We continued our discussion until it was time to go. I had cooking class with Lexie… NOOOO! I love the girl, but her and the kitchen don't mix. She may be from France, but… She's a naturel disaster. We walked to our classes and wore our apron and wore our little hat. The bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Good afternoon class," he greeted.

"Good afternoon Mr. Michealis," we replied. **(A/N: I couldn't resist placing him as a cooking teacher)**

"Today, we will be baking an orchard fruit cake. You all have on your working tables the ingredients needed for the task and the instruction. You have until 2:20 pm to put your cake in the oven. It takes about 30 minutes for the cake to bake. All right, you may start," he said. I took the sheets and read.

"So, is it difficult?" asked Lexie.

"It's a bit complicated at some places, but I'll do it," I said.

"You're the boss in this department," she said and with that we started to work. We lost some eggs along the way, we had to do the mix two times because Lexie was getting impatient as usual. After we did the mix again it was 2:20 pm.

"Now everyone, place your cakes in the oven and set them for 30 minutes," he explained. **(A/N: I don't know if it's actually 30 minutes, but for the sake of the story let's pretend it does)**

"I'll start cleaning while you time the oven," I instructed. She nodded with a determined look. I took some towels and started to clean the materials. Afterwards we sat and did our homework while we wait. About twenty minutes pass and I started to smell something.

"What's that smell?" I asked. We both turned our head and saw smoke coming from our oven.

"OUR CAKE!" we shouted. Lexie opened the oven and a huge puff of smoke came out. I remembered where the fire extinguisher was and plucked it from the wall. I sprayed the fire and it disappeared. While my spraying I hit the teacher and a couple a if students. Lexie wore her kitchen mittens and gingerly took the bowl containing the cake. It was burn to crisp. I looked at the timer and it was set for two hours. I held the bridge of my noes and sighed. This isn't the first time this happens. I should of known better.

"Ladies, this isn't your first disaster. If this continues I'll have to place you in another class," he said.

"Yes Mr. Michealis," we said.

"Now clean this up at once. For next class I want you to do a perfect orchard fruit cake. Is that clear?" he asked.

"Yes," we answered. Mr. Michealis is a strict teacher, but that's good because now I can do very good cakes we can buy at the store. Lexie and I started to clean. At 3:00 pm the bell rang. We left class and went to our lockers.

"I'm so sorry Seika. I was sure I had it right this time," she said.

"Don't worry we'll get it next time. I'll do the oven," I reassured. We parted way for our last period. I had math and she had Spanish. I went to my class and sat down.

"Hey there," said a female voice. I looked up and saw Levy McGarden. She's Lucy's best friend with ight blue hair and black eyes.

"Hello Levy," I greeted. She took a seat next to me. The bell rang signaling the class is starting and the teacher came in.

"Good evening class," she said.

"Good evening Mrs. Sukunai," we greeted.

"Today we are starting a new chapter. So, please take out your notebooks and we shall start," she instructed. We did as we were told and the period officially started.

* * *

"Finally, the day is over," said Lexie. We were in the playground waiting for my brother.

"I can't wait to try that recipe we learned in class today," I said. At the mention of cooking Lexie slumped.

"Don't remind me," she said with her head down. I laughed.

"Seika!" I looked and saw Light.

"My brother is here. Come one," I said gesturing for Lexie to follow me.

"How was your day girls?" he asked.

"Great aside from the fact Lexie burned our cake," I said. Lexie blushed and scowled at me.

"Seika!" she said.

"Hahaha," laughed Light, which made Lexie, blush even more. We then headed home. We talked of everything when we finally arrived.

"Can you play with us big brother?" I asked. He patted my head and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Seika, but I can't. I have to study," he apologized and left for his room. I watched him leave with a sad face.

"Don't worry Seika. I'm sure it's temporary," comforted Lexie.

"I hope so," I said.

"Anyway, you have to help me with this homework," she said. I nodded and we started to work. I still gave a glance at Light's room. Not knowing he would be spending a lot of his time in there.

* * *

**Four days later**

"Light can we go to the park together?" I asked. He just came back from school. Our school was off for today. So, I stayed with mom all day. He gave an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry little sister. I have to go study," he apologized. Then I heard mom coming down.

"Mom, can't you tell his highschool to stop giving him so much work," I asked.

"Oh Seika. You'll understand when you'll be in highschool," she answered. I puffed my cheek and pouted. Light simply patted my head and locked himself in his room. He's been doing that a lot lately. I decided to go practice a bit of violin in my room. I started to play and then heard a scream from Light's room.

"Light onii-sama! What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked. I was about to open the door when he answered.

"I'm fine Seika. I… just tripped over my chair and fell."

"What is going on?" asked mom. I came down to reassure her.

"He's ok mom. He just fell from his chair," I explained.

"Okay then," said mom.

"Can I go play in the backyard?" I asked mom.

"Yes dear, I'll call you when diner is ready," said mom. I went outside and played in the slide and swing we had. After my fourth slide down I felt lonely. I looked at my brother's room.

"Light," I whispered. Then I saw something strange. A creature with wings came out from my brother's room.

"AAHHH!" It looked at me and laughed a horrible laugh. It then flew back in. I ran inside and up the stairs to his room. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Big brother! Open the door!" I demanded. I heard the lock being unlocked and the door opened.

"Seika?" he asked. I came in, but saw nothing.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"There was this monster," I said.

"What monster?" he asked.

"It was big with black wings and had some sort of scary clown face," I described. He looked at me as if I was delusional. I swear, I could see three dots over his head.

"Ok-ay," he said not sure how to react.

"I'm not lying," I said trying not to look like a crazy girl.

"I think you watched to many scary movies," he said. He gently pushed me out of his room and closed the door.

"… But I don't watch scary movies," I retorted. I wasn't crazy. I did see a monster go in his room. Hold on, maybe he can't see it, but how come I can? I shook my head. I'm thinking too much. I'll just keep an eye out for now. My big brother is a stubborn one. So, trying to make him believe is out of the question.

* * *

I laid in bed and I had trouble sleeping. Mom told us dad had an important Interpol meeting. This was just great. First dad and now Light. What was going on?

"Maybe a glass of water will help me sleep," I said out loud. I went downstairs and took out a glass of water. Then, I heard something. I started to tremble and slowly turn around.

"Who, who, who's there?" I asked. I heard the same laugh from this afternoon. Then, something was right in front of my face. I was about to scream, but he shushed me by placing a hand on my mouth.

"What do we have here?" he wondered. He had such a scary voice. I tried to take his hand off of me, but it wouldn't move. He was still looking at me and it seemed as if he was analyzing something. What do you want? I wanted to say, but it came more in nonsense than anything else.

"I see now. Haha! So, you're a host of one of the seven sins. That's a great honor for a human," he said and cackled. A host? It seems familiar somehow, but I couldn't grasp it.

"The seal SHE placed on you is fading quicker than SHE anticipated. That's why you were able to see me," he said. He placed his finger on my forehead.

"I think I'm going to arrange that. I came to the human world because I was bored and I sense something big is coming. I won't let you ruin that… for now anyway," he said and laughed his scary laugh. There was an orb of darkness and then my eyes felt heavy and before I could say anything I fell asleep.

* * *

**How was it? I hope you liked it and don't worry. I won't do another full day at school. It was just to show you what was her daily life. Until next time :D**

**Alert and review :)**


	3. Lind L Tailor

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the late update. This was an important week at school. So, I didn't have time to work on my story, but I have off tomorrow. So, I'll be able to work on it more.**

**Mangafreak666: The Fairy Tail characters won't have a huge role in the plot. In the first part, they will be seen here and there, but in part two we will rarely be seen.**

**I would like to thank a-stark who placed my story in her favorites. Thank you so much :D**

**I would also like to thank everyone who placed my story on alert :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba. I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own Seika Yagami. Alexandra Déchéry belongs to mt friend.**

* * *

"Seika!" I grumbled at the noise.

"I'm still sleepy mom. Give me five minutes," I replied.

"Do you find the floor this confortable?" teased a male voice.

"Huh?" I finally opened my eyes and looked around. Well, look at that, I'm in the kitchen…

"AAHHH! What the? How did I end up here?" I wondered.

"We should be the one to ask the question," said mom. There was Light, Sayu and mom.

"I don't remember. What I do recall is walking downstairs to get a glass of water and then nothing," I said.

"Looks like you fell asleep on your way back," laughed Sayu. I stood up and had a major headache.

"My head is killing me," I grumbled. My mom placed her hand on my forehead.

"You don't seem to have a cold. Do you want to skip school today?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine mom," I answered.

"All right then. If you feel anything call me by the school phone and I'll come," said mom. I nodded. I went up to prepare myself. I wonder what happened to me?

* * *

"You really don't remember," said Lexie. I told her what happened to me this morning. We were in our last period, which was English class with Freed Justine.

"Not a thing," I said.

"That's weird," she said. I nodded at her response.

"Anyway, if I don't remember it must mean it wasn't important," I said.**(A/N: One of my teacher actually said that when one of the student forgot her question, but she was being sarcastic of course :P)**

"Alexandra, Seika! I'm not disturbing you I hope," said Mr. Justine.

"No Mr. Justine," we quickly answer. Our English teacher is very strict and takes language very seriously.

"Now, in teams of two you will work on these worksheets. The structure of these sentences is wrong. You will have to rewrite them in the correct way. Is that clear," he asked.

"Yes Mr. Justine," we answered.

"Good, you may begin," he said. I moved my desk next to Lexie and we started.

* * *

"So, are you still coming over?" I asked. We were at our lockers ready to head home.

"Yeah. Is your brother walking us home?" she asked with a small blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Nope, he finished school earlier today. So, were walking alone," I answered. I tied my shoes and we were ready to go. Along the way we were talking just about anything. We passed in front of a chocolate store and I had to pull Lexie from the window. After some time we finally arrived.

"I'm home!" I said. I heard my mom coming down.

"Hello there girls. How was your day?" she asked.

"Just the usual Mrs. Yagami," answered Lexie. I looked passed mom and didn't see Light coming down.

"Where's Light?" I asked.

"He's in his room studying," she answered.

"Oh…" I said with disappointment.

"Don't worry Seika. I'm sure he'll have some time for you soon," she reassured. I just gave her a small smile.

"Anyway, why don't you two girls watch tv while I prepare diner?" she proposed.

"Ok," we replied. We sat on the couch and decided to watch the news.

"Huh, looks like more criminals died," said Lexie. I nodded. It's been going on for about a week now. Criminals were dropping like flies out there. Suddenly the news was cut and a man appeared on the screen.

"What's going on?" I asked

"We are interrupting the program to bring you a live, globally televised broadcast from Interpol." Interpol? Then the man started to speak.

"I am Lind L. Tailor, more commonly known as "L" the sole person able to mobilize police in every country worldwide," he said.

"No way! The great detective L?" I wondered out loud.

"Wow, that's so cool," said Lexie. L continued his speech.

"Criminals have been the target of a killing spree, which has turned into the biggest mass murder case in history. This monstrous crime must be stopped at all costs. "Kira" as the perpetrator is commonly known, will be caught. I guarantee it," he continued

"So, he's the guy everyone in the highschool campus have been talking about," said Lexie. It's true that people were saying that the deaths weren't accidents and they the work of someone, which they called Kira.

"Kira, I think I've got a pretty good idea of why you're doing this. But what you are doing, IS EVIL!" he said.

"I don't get it, if he's the best detective in the world, why is he provoking him like that?" wondered Lexie.

"Maybe he has some sort of strategy?" I proposed. Then my mom came in the living room and had a scowl on her face.

"You girls shouldn't be watching this," she said with a disapproving tone. She was about to change the channel and then the man suddenly clutched his chest and collapsed.

"… D-did Kira just kill him?" asked Lexie. I was about to reply when suddenly a designed L appeared on the screen with a distorted voice.

"I-I had to test this just in case, I-I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without actually being there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I haven't just witnessed it. Listen to me Kira, if you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you just saw die on television. I should tell you that he was criminal who was schedule to be executed today. That was not me," explained L.

"No, Way!" exclaimed Lexie.

"He got him hook line and sinker," I agreed.

"Now that's enough!" said mom. She turned the tv off.

"But MOOOM/Mrs. Yagami!" we whined at the same time.

"You two will have nightmares I just know it. Anyway, why don't you work on your homework?" she said trying to change the subject.

"For once we don't have homework," I replied

"Well, why don't you go play outside? It's a beautiful day," proposed *cough* demanded *cough* mom. I sighed and motioned Lexie to follow me. We decided to sit on the swings and talk about what we just saw.

"I wonder what happened next," said Lexie with a depressed expression.

"Maybe, they'll do a rerun or something," I proposed.

"I suppose so… Anyway, what do you think?" asked Lexie.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you for Kira or L," she specified. I thought about it. Kira was getting rid of all the bad people in the world and that's good, but…

"I'm for the detective L," I answered.

"Me too!" she exclaimed. I giggled knowing her too well. However, in reality I didn't know. I just gave her an answer to please her. That's the thing about me. I can be indecisive when it comes these kind of big questions.

"Do you think your brother saw it?" asked Lexie.

"Probably, there's a tv in his room and he wants to be a detective when he grows up," I answered.

"Well, I'm sure he'll do a great detective. I mean, he's at the top of his class and everything," she said. I was about to say something, but mom said diner was ready. We stood and walked back inside. I wonder what Light thinks about this?

* * *

**How was it? Since, I have tomorrow off, chapter 4 should be coming right around the corner ;)**

**Review and alert :)**


	4. The seal

**Told you guys chapter four was right around the corner ;). So here it is!**

**I would like to thank pinkfire101 for adding this story to you favorite list. Thanks a bunch :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Fairy Tail. I own Seika Yagami and Alexandra Déchéry belongs to my friend**

* * *

**A week later**

It's been a week since the confrontation and it was the hot topic at school. I was getting a bit tired of it. The same question was asked over and over again. Are you voting for Kira or L? Most people said the detective, but I felt some hesitation from some of them. Right now I was at home and baking a cake. Mr. Michealis gave us for homework. We had to do a pear and blackberry cornmeal cake. It was the first time I did this cake. It was a hard recipe. Of course, my mom was helping me. We added the finishing touches and it was ready for the oven. Then I heard someone coming in. It was probably Sayu. Light was in his room, as usual.

"I'm home!" greeted Sayu.

"Hello Sayu nee-san," I greeted. She saw the mess in the kitchen and smiled.

"You've been baking a cake haven't you?" she asked.

"That's right," I answered.

"I hope I'll be able to taste it," she said.

"Of course you'll be able too, but Light is the first taster," I replied. She giggled.

"Anyway, I'm going to do my homework," she said as she was heading upstairs.

"You mean you're going to ask Light for help," I said with a sly grin.

"What-ever do you mean?" she said giving me a wink. I smiled at her response and read a magazine while my cake was in the oven.

* * *

**Ding! **

"Looks my cake is finally ready," I said.

"Can you take it out of the oven while I call Light and Sayu for diner," asked mom.

"Sure." At the same time, I heard the front door opened.

"Oh, welcome home dear," said mom. No way! I took the cake out of the oven then ran for the door.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed. He was taking of his shoes and turned around and gave me a warm smile.

"Hello sweetheart," he said. I went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Dad, welcome home," said Light.

"Thank, finally…" said dad. I turned around and gave Light a pouting face.

"Well, look who's out of his bear cave," I said. He merely smiled and patted my head. I get that a lot these days. We all sat at the table and had our diner. It was quiet at the beginning, but dad broke the silence.

"How's school doing Light?" asked dad.

"Okay. Same as usual dad," he answered

"Yup, top of the class as usual! You can count on Light!" said Sayu.

"Yes we can count on Light," said mom.

"And what about you Sayu?" asked dad.

"Who me?" asked Sayu.

"Bus-ted," I whispered.

"Are you… sure you want to know? I guess it's… same as usual for me, too," she said as she was rubbing the back of her head.

"I see," he said. Then he turned his attention to me.

"How about you Seika?" he asked.

"Well, actually our school is preparing for the Christmas show," I answered.

"Really? Last year was great," said Sayu. I smiled.

"Will you be able to come dad?" I asked. He didn't answer immediately. He seemed hesitant.

"If my work permits it. I'll come," he answered. I tried to hide my disappointing face.

"Well, if you can't come, the show will be on dvd for the parents," I said.

"What will you be doing this year?" asked Light.

"I'm going do a duet with Lexie and sing a solo," I said.

"Really? I can't wait," he said smiling. I blushed a little bit. I can't help staying mad at him. Then I noticed dad seemed a bit tired.

"You seem tired daddy. Are you all right?" I asked.

"She's right, you do seem more tired," said Light.

"Well… This case is a hard one, to put it mildly…" he answered. A case? So, that's why he's been staying late at night and leaving late for the past days.

"It's practically a wild goose chase," he continued.

"But… the person in charge of the investigation did say today that judging from the estimated time of death, the killer is probably a student…" said dad. What kind of case is he working on? The way he's saying it it's as if the killer is major or something.

"I really don't think this is a subject for the dinner table," said mom.

"Why not? We've had cases before where ideas from Light helped us move the investigation forward," said dad. It's true Light is a genius. He even found the person from my accident. It was about three years ago. They found the guy who drove the car and it was Light who had found the last clue. The person went into court. It took about a month, but in the end he was declared guilty. I remember that event. I was outside the justice building**(A/N: I don't know if it's really called that)** and was waiting with Sayu and mom. Light came out with dad and said we won. I didn't jump from joy, but I was a bit happy. The guy came out of the building and soon and swarm of reporter were around him. He didn't say anything at first, but he said one thing that twisted my heart.

"Why did you not stop even though you knew you hit the little girl?" asked a reporter.

"I thought that it would cost me less if she was dead," he simply stated. That was worst than the accident. It didn't go unheard from Light. He was dead furious. He was about to say his word, but dad restrained him and shook his head. **(A/N: I know I didn't talk about him for a while, I just couldn't place him in the story. I finally found the opportunity during diner. Also, the accident of Seika is based on a true event that happened in Chine. You probably heard of it. It's a two year old girl who got hit by a car and driver didn't stop and continued and 18 didn't do a thing to help her)**

"I'm done," said Light bringing me back to reality.

"What, already?" said Sayu.

"Sayu, was that all the help you needed?" asked Light.

"Yeah, thanks," answered Sayu.

"Was Light helping you do your homework again, Sayu?" asked dad.

"Gee, Light! Thanks a lot for blabbing!" exclaimed Sayu.

"Oh and mom, I'll clean up my room myself, so don't come inside," he said.

"You know I never clean your room. You've been doing it yourself since starting high school," said mom. Light nodded and closed the door.

"You know, Light's starting to act like a real teenager," said Sayu.

"Sometime I wish he wasn't," I murmured to myself. Then something popped into my mind.

"I forgot to give Light his piece of cake," I said. I got up and went to my cake. I took a knife and tested to see if it had cool down. I cut a slice and placed it on a small plate.

"I'll be back," I said.

"Don't stay too long. It's almost time for your bed time," said mom.

"Yes mom," I said. I walked upstairs to Light's room. I was about to knock when I heard him talking him. Is he talking to himself? I decided to knock.

"Light, can you open the door," I asked. I heard a click and he opened up.

"I brought you a piece of cake I made. I wanted you to be the first taster," I said blushing.

"Thank you little sis," he said. He took the plate and took a bite. I waited for his critique.

"This is great Seika. You really are a great chief," he complimented.

"You really think so?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'll finish this delicious dessert in my room," he said. He gave me a hug. I quickly responded by hugging him back. He didn't give me as many hugs as before.

"Goodnight Seika," he said. He gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight Light onii-sama," I said. He gave me a warm smile and closed the door. I placed my hand on my cheek still in daze. How long was it since he gave me a kiss? I went downstairs and helped mom clear the table. I got ready and then went into bed. Dad and mom came in and wished me goodnight. I closed my eyes and had a weird dream.

* * *

In my dream, I was translucent. I was in front of a huge palace made out of bones and spiky rocks. It was scary, but I decided to go inside. I entered the hall and I recognized the room. It was the one in my other dream. It was the room with the seven thrones. Then I heard something. It was coming from one of the hallways. I decided to inspect it. As I was getting closer the noise looked like the sound of crashing vases. I noticed that in the hallway there were seven doors. I went to the door where the crashing came. It had the letter L on it not the same one from the detective of course. I wanted to take a look, but I didn't want to be seen. Then again it is a dream. So, maybe… I stretched out my hand towards the door and my hand went through. I decided to go all the way. I walked through the door and the room I saw was a complete disaster. The curtains were ripped, all the vases were shattered, the bed was a real mess and the windows were broken. I heard another crack and saw a woman that just threw something on the floor. She had very long, black hair that reached her mid-legs. She had red eyes that had the style of a cat. She had a Chinese style dress. It didn't have any sleeves. She seemed familiar.**(A/N: I decided to make her hair longer. It did grew for the past years)**

"That damn Ryuk! I swear when I get my hands on him I will tore him into pieces," she yelled angrily and threw another vase. The door opened to reveal the woman I saw from my previous dream.

"Lust, are you still angry with what Ryuk did?" she asked almost teasingly.

"Shut up Envy," snapped Lust. Envy sighed.

"Come on sis. It's been a week since he sealed you off," said Envy.

"He still had no right to do that," she retorted. Envy sighed and went beside his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now Lust. Don't be like that. You're suppose to be the compose one of all of us. Don't start being like Wrath and destroy your room," said Envy looking around the sabotage room. Lust sighed and then took a deep breath.

"There, that wasn't so bad," said Envy.

"I'm sorry about that. I just had to let out my emotions," she said. Envy took off her hand from Lust's shoulder.

"Anyway, how's your host?" asked Lust.

"I didn't talk to her yet. I'm just observing for now," said Envy. Somehow the term host seemed familiar.

"Are you sure you can't contact her," asked Envy.

"I tried for the past days, but the bastard sealed her off real good," answered Lust.

"Are you sure? Because I can feel her presence right now," said Envy. Oh no! Do they know I'm here?

"Now that you say it, I do too," said Lust.

"Urgh, I swear Lust. Are you getting older or something because you usually sense these kind of things easily," teased Envy.

"Watch it Envy," she snapped. Then she started looking around the room and her gaze fell on me.

"Found you," she said. I stepped back and she was walking towards me. I ran for the door, but along the way I lost my glowing and I could actually feel the cold floor. I wanted to go through the door, but I couldn't anymore. I turned around, and I was stuck.

"Why are you running for little one? I won't hurt you," she said. She was just in front of me and I was trembling.

"Now, now is that the way we treat someone who saved your life?" she asked, her eyes glowing red. Saved my life?

"Oh, I forgot, you don't remember," she said. She placed her hand on my cheek.

"I guess I could release the seal. You did somehow break it the first time, but that guy had to seal it again. I see you cracked it again this time. You really are a tough girl," she said.

"What are you saying?" I asked finally gaining my voice. She retreated her hand from my face.

"I think I'm going to break the seal. I think you could take it. You'll be free from it little by little," she said. She extended her arm and the palm of her hand was facing me. Her eyes were still glowing crimson red and then a dark aura was forming around her.

"You really going to do it?" asked Envy.

"Of course, she's a strong girl. That's why I chose her," she answered. A dark orb was formed in her hand and then in enveloped me. I was in pitch darkness. There was nothing at first, but then I had a terrible pain on my back.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed of agony and then I opened my eyes.

I opened my eyes and I was breathing heavily. I was sweating. I looked at the alarm clock on my dresser and it was midnight. My back was killing me. I opened the lights and took a look at my back. I looked in the mirror and saw the number seven on my left shoulder blade. It was designed seven. How did it end up there? It must have to do with the seal the woman in my dream talked about. I shook my head. No use thinking about it now. I slipped into my bed. I'll think about it in the morning.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"I can't take anymore practice," said Lexie with a fatigued faced. I giggled. We've been practicing a lot for the approaching Christmas show and since we were the main event they were pushing us hard.

"Anyway, why aren't you preparing yourself to go home?" she asked.

"Ms. Strauss asked me to stay after school and practice my song I'm going to sing at the show," I explained.

"Oh, ok then. See you Monday Seika," she said. She waved and began to walk home. I walked back to my singing class and Ms. Strauss was there. Her full name was Mirajane Strauss.

"Hello Seika," she greeted.

"Hello Ms. Strauss," I said.

"Now, are you ready for your practice?" she asked.

"Of course I am," I said with excitement.

"Ok, well then let's start," she said.

* * *

Om my god! I love the song. I can't wait for the show. I was outside the gate waiting for Light to pick me up. It was late at night and mom didn't want me to walk home alone. I waited and then heard footsteps.

"Light!" I exclaimed.

"Hey there Seika. How was your practice?" he asked.

"It went well," I answered. We started to head home.

"I can't wait to see you perform," he said. I blushed.

"But I don't know if dad we'll be abled to come," I said with a sad expression.

"I'm sure he'll try, but you have to understand Seika, he's working on something very important," he explained.

"I know," I replied. The rest of the way was pretty quiet. We arrived home and only mom and Sayu were there.

"We're home," I said.

"Welcome home sweetheart," said mom.

"I'm going in my room," said Light. He gently took his hand back I was holding. He was in the stairs, but turned back and faced me.

"Seika," he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How would you like to go to Space Land tomorrow?" he proposed.

"Space Land!" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes! I would love to!" I answered. I'm so happy right now. He smiled.

"Good night Seika," he said and went upstairs into his room. When I heard the door close I jumped of joy.

"Space Land. Space Land. I'm going to Space Land with Light onii-sama!" I squealed. That night I went to bed with a smile. I could hardly wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**How was it? Alert and review:D**


	5. Trip to Space Land

**Hey guys! So, this is chapter five. I'm sorry if it's a bit shorter than usual, but don't worry, I'll try writing a longer one next time :)**

**I would like to thank SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW, Sephiroth Malfoy-Black and XxlittlecwitchxX for adding this story to their favorite list. I really appreciate it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Fairy Tail. I own Seika Yagami and Alexandra Déchéry belongs to one of my friends**

* * *

**Next Day**

I woke up the next day and I was so excited. I couldn't wait to go to Space Land. I went downstairs and Light was already up.

"Good morning princess," greeted Light. He called me princess! He use to call me that when we were younger.

"Good morning," I said. I sat and ate my breakfast with haste.

"Now, now Seika. Don't eat to fast, you'll have a stomach ache," warned Light. I ate only a bit slower. Soon, we were both finished.

"All right, let's get you ready," he said.

"Yay!" I exclaimed. He helped me in my big winter coat and soon we were ready to go.

"Were going to go meet a friend of mine over there," he said.

"What? But I thought it was going to be only the both of us?" I asked not hiding my disappointment.

"Don't worry Seika. She's not as important as you," he said trying to reassure me.

"And it's a girl!" I exclaimed. He merely smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Is my little sister jealous?" he asked as he was taking my hand and brought me outside.

"No! It's just that… If you ever have a girlfriend she has to go through my inspection first," I said with a serious face.

"All right, but try not to scare them," he said to play along.

"Hmp! If they can't handle a ten year old, they don't deserve you," I replied.

"Hahaha! What about you?" he asked.

"What do you mean, what about me?" I asked.

"Are you interested in boys?" he teased. I flushed.

"NO! All the boys at my school are idiots. Natsu and Gray are my friends, but it won't go any farther," I retorted. Plus, I know Lucy has a crush on him and vice versa. As for Gray, he has a not so secret admirer. Her name is Juvia Lockser.

"Well, if you ever get a boyfriend, he'll have to go through my inspection. It's only fair after all," he teased. I puffed my cheeks.

"I told you I'm not interested and that's final," I said, but he gave me the look that said 'we'll see, we'll see'. As we were heading for the bus stop I had a strange feeling as if someone was watching us. I turned around and there was no one. Maybe it's only my imagination. We arrived at the stop and I saw the girl.

"Light!" she greeted waving her hand at him. I held on his hand a bit tighter.

"Sorry, I'm late," he apologized.

"It's all right," she said. Then she noticed me.

"Who is this little girl?" she asked. I hid behind Light.

"That's my little sister Seika," he answered.

"Oh yes," she exclaimed. She bends down at my level.

"Hello, my name is Yuri. Nice to meet you," she said. She extended her hand. I looked up at Light and he just gave me a warm smile.

"Don't be shy," he said. I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted.

"Aww! She's adorable," she squealed. I hid behind Light pretending to be shy, but in reality I was mentally barfing.**(A/N: Seika can be a mean girl. SO, don't be surprise if she gives attitude sometime)** Every girls are like that. It was even worse when we had to go to To-Oh to listen to a conference about justice. Luckily for me the bus arrived. We entered and it was fairly empty. I sat between the girl and my brother. We were about to leave, but someone else entered the bus. He didn't seem Japanese. He sat behind us. I started to talk to Yuri and she wasn't that bad. Then I noticed the ugly looking man coming in the bus. He didn't give off a good aura.

"Light, that man is scaring me," I said. Before he could answer, the ugly man spoke.

"This bus has just been hijacked, ladies and gentlemen," he yelled. The other passenger gasped and I held Light's hand.

"Light I'm scared," I cried. He took me in his arms. The man was waving his gun and screaming.

"Make him go away," I whimpered. Light started to scribble something and passed the note to Yuri. I read what was on the paper and panicked.

"Don't do it big brother," I begged

"Don't it's too dangerous. Le me take care of that," said the man behind us. Light scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"It's okay, we can talk if we keep our voices down. He won't hear us over the noise od the bus," he said.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you have a slight accent. You aren't Japanese are you?" asked Light.

"No, I'm American. My mother's the Japanese though," he answered.

"Do you have anything that will prove to me that you aren't the hijacker's accomplice?" asked Light.

"A-accomplice?" asked Yuri. Light explained that sometime in a hijacking the criminal had back-up in case something goes wrong.

"Oh my gosh… You mean…" said Yuri. I glanced at the man, but he didn't seem the type who would do that.

"Well, do you?" pressed Light. The man hesitated before showing a piece of I.D.

"You want proof? Here," he said. Light took it and had an astonished face.

"Okay, I trust you. And right now I won't ask why an FBI agent is on board this bus," said Light.

"Got a gun?" asked big brother.

"Yes, I do." He answered.

"So, you'll take care of it if something happens," said Light.

"Yes," said the stranger. Then, Light dropped a piece of paper.

"Crap," he cursed.

"Hey!" yelled the hijacker. I buried my face in his jacket.

"What's this? Are you guys passing notes?" he demanded as he was bending down taking the note. I buried myself in his jacket.

"Light onii-sama," I whispered.

"TCH! What's this, where you were meeting your date?" scoffed the ugly man.

"Drop something again, I'll shoot ya!" he said as he threw the paper at Light.

"And that goes for all of y'all. Anybody makes a move, I'm gonna…" He stopped and had a panicked look on his face.

"Wh-what the hell? You.. In the back there, you monster, you… How long you been there?" demanded the hijacker. I glanced at the back and there was no one. The guy started to panic and shot at the back of the bus.

"Everyone, get down!" said the stranger. Light pushed Yuri and me down. The bus stopped and I heard a familiar noise. I looked up.

"Don't look!" exclaimed Light, but it was too late. I saw the car, the guy and the pool of blood. My heart leaped.

"AAHHH!" I screamed. Light took me in his arms and tried to comfort me.

"Sshhh. Seika! It's okay," he said trying to reassure me. I gripped his coat like my life depended on it. We got out of the bus and Light held my head making sure I didn't see.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked the stranger.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," said Light.

"Also, I'm actually in Japan on a top-secret mission and if the Japanese police… Well…," said the stranger,

"I understand. I won't tell anybody I met you," promised Light. Then I heard the stranger leave.

"Yuri, I'm sorry, but I can't go to Space Land. My sister is in a state of shock. I have to bring her back," explained Light.

"Oh, it's ok. I understand," she said. I didn't need to see the disappointing look on her face to know she was unhappy. Light said his goodbye and we left. I was still holding on tight and trembling. We arrived home and he opened the door.

"Looks like mom and Sayu aren't here," said Light. He gently put me down and took my hand off. He took off my winter coat and other winter garments.

"Do you want to go to bed?" he asked. I simply nodded. He took me in his arms again and brought me in my room. I didn't bother to change in my pajama. He placed me in bed and pulled the covers up.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked in a calm voice. I held his hand tighter as a response. He took a small chair and sat beside me.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep," he assured. I nodded and closed my eyes.

* * *

**How was this chapter? I hope you like it**

**Alert and review :D Until next time**


	6. Christmas Show!

**I couldn't wait to post this chapter. According to the timeline in my book, this chapter takes place before Light kills all of the FBI agent. I hope you like it :).**

**Wolfishmoon: Thank you for your review and advice. I reall appreciate them :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Fairy Tail and the songs. I own Seika Yagami and Alexandra Déchéry belongs to my friend.**

* * *

**-Christmas Eve-**

**Outside POV**

It's been three days since the bus jacking. Seika was very clingy during two of those days. She didn't leave Light's side if she could and at night she crept into Light's room for comfort. Lexie couldn't take it anymore and snapped her out of it using the Christmas show as an argument and refused to let her best friend perform in that state.

* * *

Today was Christmas Eve, which meant that tonight was the show. The students were practicing all day long. Seika was getting more nervous as the end of the day arrived. The show started at 7:30 pm and the parents entered at 7:00 pm. All the students were behind the curtains and were running around getting their costume ready and doing some last minute practice. The show was composed of music, singing and dancing. Seika was only singing and Lexie was singing with Seika and dancing in her group. Seika was sitting in front of her mirror only gazing at herself. Her performances were in the middle and her solo was the closing show. She was getting so nervous. She didn't have the chance to see her family. She didn't know if her dad was even there.

"Is Seika Yagami here?" asked a woman from the techno support.

"I'm here," she responded.

"There's someone who wishes to see you," she said.

"I'm coming," said Seika. She stood up from her chair walked to the place she indicated.

"Light!" she exclaimed. Her brother was there in a formal suit and waved. Seika jumped into his arms.

"I wanted to wish you good luck," he said.

"Thank you big brother," she thanked. She was glancing around.

"Are mom and Sayu here too," she asked.

"They're in their sits and asked me to wish you luck too," he answered. Seika seemed hesitant, but she asked.

"Is dad here?" she asked in a low tone. Light seemed hesitant, but answered.

"Well, not at the moment, but I'm sure he'll make it for your performance," reassured Light. Seika didn't seem convinced, but let it go.

"Anyway, I better go. Technically I'm not suppose to be here," he said. He gave one last hug to her and waved goodbye.

"I'm sure you'll be great," he said as he left. Seika waved back.

"Thank you Light onii-sama," she said. She saw him disappear behind the curtains and she went back to her post.

"There youare," said Lexie. She ran up to her.

"I was looking all over for you," she scolded.

"Sorry, Light wanted to wish me good luck," apologized Seika.

"That's nice of him," said Lexie, but quickly had her business face on.

"The stylist wants us to put on our dresses," she explained.

"Already? But we won't perform until the third event," said Seika.

"I know, but they insist of seeing us in our outfits," said Lexie. She took Seika's hand and brought her to the dressing rooms.

"Good, good you're here," said Cherry Blendy. She's the school's stylist and she also teaches fashion and how to sew. She snapped her fingers and assistants came with two dresses.

"Here are your outfits during your performance. I want you to change into them," she ordered.

"Yes Ms. Blendy," we answered.

* * *

"I love the outfit Ms. Blendy, but… Do I have to wear the hair extension," said Lexie looking at her very long hair.

"Are you questioning my choices Ms. Déchéry?" said Ms, Blendy with a smile, but could see the threatening aura around her.

"Absolutley not Ms. Blendy!" exclaimed Lexie beads of sweat coming down from her head.

"Good then," she said sparkles appearing around her.

"Ouf," said Lexie in relief. She looked at herself and smiled. Her hair was now reaching her mid-thighs and she had a beautiful red rose and a red and black bow in her hair. She wore a red kimono with a golden belt that was tied in a big bow in the front. The skirt of the kimono had three layers that reached just above her knee. The first one was the original kimono, which was red, the second layer was black and the third layer was purple. Her sleeves also had layers at the end. The order of the colors was the same. She wore a dark color tights and shoes that matched the outfit.**(A/N: I'm terrible at describing clothes :( So, at the end of the chapter are the links to what they are wearing and their dancing)**

"That outfit is perfect on you my dear," complimented Ms. Blendy.

"Thank you," said Lexoe.

"Are you almost done Seika darling," asked Ms. Blendy.

"Coming," she said. She came out of the dressing room and she looked splendid.

"You look cute as always in my creations Seika," said the stylist. Seika blushed. She also wore hair extension, but they reached her legs. Her hair was tied into two ponytails and it was tied with pink flowers. She wore a pink kimono with a red belt that was tied in a big bow behind her back. The skirt had two layers of the same color, which was pink. She had socks that reached her thighs and they had flower details, which was a light purple and matching shoes. On her arms she wore sleeves that were separate from the kimono.

"You two are so adorable," she squealed.

"All right people! The show is about to begin! Can the first performance come on the stage now!" ordered a technic supporter.

"We should head back," said Seika.

"Sure," said Lexie. Seika turned towards Ms. Blendy before leaving.

"Thank you very much for the outfits Ms. Blendy," thanked Seika.

"No problem dear, but wait until I show what I made for your solo," she said.

"I can't wait to see it," said Seika with a smile. She went back to her little station beside Lexie and soon the lights were less bright.

"The show just started," said Lexie. Seika nodded. They decided to check it out. They heard the organizer of the show, Ms. Strauss, announcing the beginning of the show. The first act was a dance group. Seika loved watching the dancers. She couldn't dance to save her life. She could do simple moves, but that was it, fortunately because while she was singing, she had to dance with Lexie and when she sang solo. The dance was beautiful and graceful. Seika was amazed by their performance. The second act was the orchestra of the school. Seika was part of it, but she decided to sing for this show. They played a Christmas song named silent night. She loved that piece. It was so quiet and peaceful. The third act was a band the school had. Lexie always wanted to be part of a band. It was one of her dreams for the future. The band was composed of Natsu at the drums, Gray at the base, Erza at the electric piano and Lucy was the lead singer. She had a great voice in Seika's opinion**(A/N: I wanted for them to a t least do one appearance in the show. So, there you are. I don't know if Lucy can actually sing, but let's say she does)**. When they finished, Seika suddenly had wave of nervousness.

"Act number four, please proceed to the stage," said a helper.

"All right, it's our time to shine," said Lexie. She glanced at Seika.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Then she saw Seika shaking like a leaf.

"I don't think I can do it," stuttered Seika.

"What? Oh come, don't chicken out now. We've worked to hard for this," encouraged Lexie.

"What are you guys doing? It's your act," said Ms. Strauss. She saw Seika's nervousness and smiled.

"Don't worry Seika. You're beautiful. Go on stage and make me proud," she said. Seika nodded.

"All right. Now, let's go," she said. The two singers went on stage, but it was dark. So, they had to find their spots.

"Ready Seika?" whispered on last time Lexie.

"Yes," whispered Seika. They were in position and were waiting for their cue. Soon a voice was heard in the speakers. It was Ms. Strauss.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome twp of the school's most promising singer. Alexandra Déchéry and Seika Yagami!" she presented. The crowd clapped and the light's brightened the stage and the music started.

_This: Lexie _**This: Seika **This: Both of them(Song: Promise, Artist: Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin)

The music started and the two girls started the dance. At the end of the opening choreography, Lexie was facing the public and Seika was the other way around.

_Kizuguchi ni fureta sono toki_

_Kimi was kasuka ni furueteita_

_Yukusaki ga kawarazu ni_

_Tooi sora wo miteita_

Lexie turned around and this time Seika faced the public.

**Mune ni nadoru kono itami no**

**Kotae ga hoshii wake janakute**

**Tada kimi ga iru kagiri**

**Yakusoku wo hatasu dake**

Then both girls were facing the crowd and were dancing in synchronization.

Namida no ato ga kieru made

Hakanai kagayaki ga

**Taeru koto nai youni**

_Tsuyoku dakishimeteru yo_

During these two phrases they were taking turns facing the crowd and now they were facing each other.

Yuraginai omoi wa sou

Kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e

Sono hikari saegiru mono

Furi harau kara

Koware iku sekai ga ima

Kodou no imi wo shimeshi hajimeta

Kokoro no naka kataku chikau

Kimi wo mamoru yu zutto…

Now, they were back to back and danced. Seika was doing small elegant move. Lexie was doing more big moves and enjoying herself. Then, they faced the publics and Seika was doing slow moves and Lexie was doing faster moves and finally the faced each other one more time.

Yuraginai omoi wa sou

Kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e

Sono hikari saegiru mono

Furi harau kara

Koware iku sekai ga ima

Kodou no imi wo shimeshi hajimeta

Kokoro no naka kataku chikau

Kimi wo mamoru yu zutto…

They did the last moves together and they did the final pose and they finished. The crow erupted into cheers. The light was fading and they left the stage.

* * *

**Seika's POV**

We walked back to our place and we were laughing.

"We were so amazing!" exclaimed Lexie.

"I'm so happy I didn't trip when I did so moves. I was so nervous," I said. We hugged each other and we were so happy.

"Alexandra Déchéry, Ms. Blendy requires your presence," said an assistant.

"It's probably the outfit for the dance," I said.

"I think so too," she said.

"Well, go on and when you dance knock them out," I encouraged.

"I will," she said. She hugged me one last time and left. I sat on my chair and took a sip from my glass of water. When I went on stage I didn't have time to see if dad was there.

* * *

**Outside POV**

Soichiro Yagami was running down the hallways of the police headquarters. The reunion just finished and he hoped he could catch his daughter's show. He finally arrived at his car and started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. He drove as fast as he could. After a while he reached the academy. He entered the building and was directed by the responsible to the auditorium. He came in when what seems the orchestra just finished. He found his family and managed to slip into his seats.

"You made it," whispered Sachiko.

"My reunion just finished. I didn't miss her?" he hoped.

"You missed her duet, but you didn't miss her solo," whispered Light. Soichiro sighed of relief.

"How was she?" he asked.

"She was great! Her singing was great and what she was wearing was so cute," said Sayu. Soon the light's reopened and a group of dancers were about to start

* * *

**Seika's POV**

"You look great Lexie," I complimented. She changed her outfit and wasn't wearing her hair extensions anymore. She was wearing black pants with bright yellow stripes that glowed. Her t-shirt was sleeveless and she wore fingerless gloves.

"Thank you," said Lexie.

"Act five you're on now!" said someone.

"Good luck!" I said.

"Thanks," she said and walked away. I was about to follow her, but was restrained by someone.

"Where are you going?" asked Ms. Blendy.

"Umm, I'm going to watch my friend," I answered.

"Oh no you're not. You are changing into your new outfit," she said with sparkles in her eyes. There was no place for arguments with her.

"Yes ma'm," I quickly said.

* * *

"Wow!" I said looking myself at the mirror. I still had the hair extensions, but my hair was split into two. I wore a sort of headsets and it had glowing wings on both sides. I also wore wings on my back. My shoes also had wings on them. I wore short gloves and white socks that reached my thighs. The dress was short and it was poofy at the bottom. It was sleeveless and at the center was a small ruby. I wore a small necklace.

"This is amazing Ms. Blendy," I said amazed. I loved every creation she did. I wish I could sew. I can draw, but I can't go any further than that. I remember this one time, my shirt had a small hole in it and I tried to repair it… Let's just say the hole was still there and it was a tad bigger. I heard the sound of clapping hands. It was my turn the finishing act. I saw Lexie coming down smiling.

"How was it?" I asked.

"It was a-ma-zing," she said saying ever syllable.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come," I apologized.

"I was upset when I didn't see you, but when I came back and saw Ms. Blendy I understood," she said.

"Can the last act come on the stage please," said someone. Lexie turned towards me and smiled.

"Knock them dead," she said. I laughed.

"I will," I walked towards the stage and it was pitch black some people helped me. I knew what I had to do. There were some pillars. I had to hide behind one to start. Then I heard the voice of Ms. Strauss. All right. I can do it.

"Ladies and gentlemen. This is the last act the show. Please welcome Seika Yagami who will sing one last song to close the show," presented Ms. Strauss. The crowd clapped and the lights brightened. The music started, but I didn't come out yet. I glanced at the crowd and I saw my family and… Dad was there! I mentally squealed. Now I was determined to make a great performance. Then I heard my cue.

**Song: Finder**

**Artist: Hatsune Miku**

Kimi ga furete ita sekai ga watashi ni utsusareteku

Seika sang and came out of her hiding running at the center of the stage.

Ano sora mo kno heya ni sashite iru hikari mo subete

Hajimete kidzuita shunkan wo kotobo to oto ni kaete

Sotto yubisaki de nazoru yo kowagaranai kara

Mada tomadotte iro no trunaggatta te no hira kara

Nagarekonda atataka na Saundo

Kimi dake no FAINDAA ni utsuru keshiki was subete

Watashi ga uta ni suru yo

Ushinatta jikan mo mirai mo kiritochaeba

Egao dake mitetai no

I think of you!

BERANDA kara mioroshita machi fuwari to kaze ga hoo wo naderu  
Sonna arifureta hibisura totemo kokochiyokute

Zutto machinozondeta yasashikute madoronderu  
Owari nante kite hoshiku wa nai yo!

Kimi dake no FAINDAA ni utsuru sekai wa itsuka  
Watashi ga uta de irodoru yo  
Ureshisa mo kanashisa mo zenbu kiritocchaeba  
Donna toki mo egao da yo

I think of you!

Kono mama futari de  
Waratte itai yo

Kimi dake no FAINDAA ni utsuru sekai wa subete  
Watashi ga uta de mitasu no  
Sugisatta kinou mo mirai mo dakishimete  
Hitotsu dake KOTOBA  
Ai shiteru Kimi NI  
Tsutaetai

I sing for you!

The music continued and I continued to dance until the very last note. The light dimed and the crowd erupted into cheers. The show was over.

* * *

I was packing my things and so was Lexie. We were ready to join our families and go home.

"The show was superb," said Lexie as she took her last couple things.

"I know. I'm so happy it turned out that way. I also saw my dad in the crowd," I said.

"Really! That's so cool," she said. We walked for the exit and there were a lot of people. The performers were with their families and it was very crowded.

"I see my family," said Lexie.

"Well, go join them," I said.

"Are you going to be all right," she asked.

"Don't worry about it," I assured.

"Well, see you after Christmas break," she said. She gave me a hug and we said our goodbyes. I walked around trying to locate my family.

"Seika!" shouted someone. I try to find the source and I saw Light. I smiled and ran up to them.

"Light!" I exclaimed.

"You were great tonight!" he praised.

"I'm so proud of you sweety," said mom.

"You were great little sis," said Sayu. I smiled. I turned my attention to dad.

"You came," I said with a very happy face. He smiled and took me in his arms.

"I wouldn't miss my little daughter's show for the world," he said. He gave me a peck on the cheek.

"You were splendid Seika," he said. I smiled and hugged him. I savored every second of this moment. All my family was here and I was so happy.

* * *

**How was it? For the songs, I wrote the word in japanese because since they are vocaloid songs I wanted to keep the original. I know the songs aren't christmas-ish, but when I wrote this fanfic I really wanted to put these songs in the story**

**Alert and Review!**

**Here are the links:**

**Seika's and Lexie's outfit(Duet).com/watch?v=TRHZoNZ-dts&feature=plcp**

**This the dance(duet+ Lexie's outfit for her dance, it's what Hatsune is wearing, but with the color yellow): .com/watch?v=_brnU-Z2fzA**

**This is the solo(It's the dance+the outfit): .com/watch?v=swFYkkCT1d8**

**PS: The version in the video is a shorter the original just to let you know**


	7. The figure in the mirror

**Hello! I'm sorry for the late update. School is really starting to take a big place in my schedule. **

**I would like to thank pixie smiles for adding this story in your favorite list. I thank you a million times :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I only own Seika Yagami. Alexandra Déchéry belongs to my friend.**

* * *

It's been four days since the show. Right now, dad was calling a family meeting.

"Why the family meeting dad? We're not going away anywhere for New Year's are we?" asked Sayu.

"Be quiet Sayu," scolded mom.

"There's no point in hiding it, as you'll find out eventually anyway. So I'm telling you this now. I'm in charge of the task force that's investigating the Kira case," declared dad. I had a shocked face.

"Really?" I asked stunned.

"Wow! I guess I kind of knew, but still… You're amazing dad!" exclaimed Sayu.

"But that isn't what I wanted to tell you. Twelve FBI agents were sent here to Japan to find Kira. Yesterday, all 12 of them were found dead…" he said.

"You mean they were killed by Kira?" asked Light.

"What?" exclaimed Sayu.

"FBI agents?" I wondered out loud.

"Is there something wrong Seika?" asked mom.

"Oh, nothing," I answered.

"In other words, anyone who tries to apprehend Kira may be killed. Morale is low. A lot of my detectives are quitting the case and who can blame them? They fear for their lives. I can't force them to stay on when we're dealing with such a cruel and heartless murderer," said dad.

"Then you quit too dad! What if he tried to kill you?" said Sayu.

"Yeah daddy. I don't want to lose you," I added.

"They're right. Your life is more important than your career. All you have to do is resign," said mom.

"No. I'm seeing this case through to the end. I will not succumb to evil," he said determined.

"Daddy…" I said.

"Dear…" said mom. Then, Light stood up.

"I'm proud of you dad. You're absolutely right," said Light. He started to walk to his room.

"If anything happens to you dad. I'll see that Kira gets the death penalty. I swear it," he said and went into his room.

"Gee…" said Sayu.

"Light…" said mom.

"Big brother," I said.

"Maybe this conversation wasn't good for Seika dear," said mom.

"Don't worry Sachiko. Seika is growing up. She has to know what's going on in the family," said dad.

"I can hear you, you know," I grumbled. They both glanced at him and laughed.

"Anyway, it's time fore your bed time. Go take a bath and head to bed sweetie," she said.

"But it's Christmas break. Can't I *yawn* stay up longer?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Well, I would, but you're sleepy yourself," said mom. I puffed my cheeks.

"Fine. I'm off," I said. I went to the bathroom and took a warm bath. When I was finished I dried myself and I put on my pajama. I went to my room and switched the lights on and I glanced at the mirror, but what I saw wasn't my reflection. It was the woman from my dream.

"AAHHH!" I yelled, but the reflection didn't do the same. It just stared at me.

"Seika!" exclaimed Light. I fell on my bum and I was shaking.

"What's going on?" asked mom. Light knelt by my side.

"What's the matter Seika?" he asked. I pointed at the mirror. He glanced at it, but had a question mark on his face.

"What's wrong with the mirror," he asked. I turned my head towards him.

"Can't you see her?" I asked.

"See who?" he asked. I still pointed the mirror.

"That woman," I said. Then the woman smiled and laughed.

"Don't bother honey. They can't see me whatever you do," she said. I stood up and went to the mirror.

"What are doing there? And why can't they see you?" I demanded. She laughed again.

"You should wait for the other's to leave because right now they're looking at you like you're crazy," she said. I turned around and they were giving me the crazy look.

"I think you're tired sweetie," said mom. I decided not to argue.

"I guess so," I replied.

"Come one. I'll tuck you in," said Light. He then turned towards mom.

"Don't worry mom. I'll take care of her," reassured. My mother nodded and left. I went into bed and Light pulled the covers. I glanced at the mirror and she was still there and she was looking at her nails like it was the most normal thing in the world. Light noticed and also glanced at the mirror.

"Do you want me to take it down?" he asked. I seemed hesitant, but…

"No, it's all right," I answered.

"All right," he said. He gave me a peck on my forehead and closed the lights. I waited until I heard no one and went back to the mirror.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You mean you don't know even after you heard my last conversation with my sister," she responded. I didn't say anything at first but…

"You're Lust," I said.

"Ding! Ding! We have a winner," she laughed.

"What are you doing in my mirror?" I asked.

"How can I explain it to you?" she wondered.

"The mirror is used to show a reflection of yourself, correct," she said.

"Well, yeah," I said.

"Since, you have another self, it shows you your other self. In other words me," she explained pointing at herself.

"Then how come I never saw you before?" I asked. She sighed and face palm.

"Really, did you forget our conversation from before?" she asked. Then I remembered that she released some sort of seal. Then something hit me. I pulled down my shirt and saw the mark. I remembered during my changing during the Christmas I tried to hide it as much as possible.

"It has something to do with this," I said more as a statement than a question. She nodded.

"That is our mark after all. All seven of us has one," she said.

"But, what are you really?" I asked.

"I am a shinigami a goddess of death," she answered.

"A shinigami?" I wondered.

"However, I am not your average shinigami. I am one of the seven children created by the shinigami King," she explained.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Us seven sins have much more powers. For example, we can have a human form when we have enough powers or in my case have a human host," she answered.

"So, you can't have a human body yet," I said. She snorted.

"Unfortunately, you could say I'm the baby of the family along with my twin sister Envy," she said. I mentally laughed. I guess even gods of death have siblings' problems.

"The eldest is my big brother Pride. He's very powerful," she continued.

"Do all of you have the name of the seven great sins?" I asked.

"Of course, it can have a huge impact on our personalities," she answered.

"Does it have an impact on you?"

"Hmph, of course not," she retorted. Maybe not on her personality, but her appearance sure can have some guys go gaga.

"Why did you choose me to become your host?"

"You seemed different somehow."

"How?"

"The seven sins can read the auras of a shinigami and a human being. Your aura seemed different from the others."

"How did I become your host?" She seemed reluctant to answer at first.

"Do you remember the day of the accident?" I nodded.

"… Well, a week after, you died," she stated. My eyes widened.

"I-I d-died? But how did I-"

"Came back to life?" she finished.

"I was the one who brought you back," she said. Then a flash of memory came. I remembered the darkness I was in and when I saw that bright light.

"The light I saw, was it…"

"Yes, it was the gateway to heaven," she said. It's strange I had a mixed emotions for some reason I was sad, but at the same time happy that I didn't leave my family.

"I know it must be hard to take. That's why I erased your memories at the time. You were too young and even now I was hesitant to tell you."

"And my parents didn't tell me either." It was silent between us and then something came up.

"Who is this Ryuk?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"During one of my uh, trips I heard you say Ryuk. Who is he?"

"Ryuk is just an ordinary shinigami. It's not something important," she answered. She didn't say anything else, but she seemed holding some information back. I didn't press any further. I already had a lot of information to take in like the dying and coming back from the dead thing…

* * *

"Light, Sayu, Seika! How about helping out with the year-end cleaning?" asked mom as she was vacuuming. Light was reading the news, Sayu was eating a snack and I was drawing in my drawing book for a homework Mr. Jonah gave us. He's my painting and drawing teacher. He asked us to draw something out of this world, which was the reason why I had a small mirror beside me. Lust was in the mirror and I see her starting from a little bit below the shoulders. She was posing for me.

"What for? The house is always spotless, mom," said Light.

"He's right, mom it is," added Sayu.

"Is… Is it?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"Well, from my perspective from a mirror, it is kind of neat compared to my brother's room," commented Lust.

"Geez, what are these tv stations thinking? All the New Year's Eve specials are about kira. Look at this- "Emergency new report- closing in on the truth of the Kira case!" "Analysis all-night special on L and Kira"… Whatever," said Light.

"Says the one who's going to watch them right?" teased Sayu.

"Well, I'm watching the all-star song no matter what, so watch that stuff in your room okay?" she said.

"Hold on a minute, no way! I wanted to see my show Kitchen Princess. Najika Kazami is having a special guest and they're doing recipes for New Year's," I exclaimed. We glared at each other and we stood up. I forgot my drawing and we were having a showdown.**(A/N: I couldn't resist putting this story in. I just re-read the manga so ^_^)**

"All-star song!"

"Kitchen Princess!"

"All-star song!"

"Kitchen Princess!" We argued back and forth. Lust was laughing from the mirror. Light was the one who broke our fight.

"Now, now girls there is a simple solution. I was planning on watching the Sapp-Akebono fight, but I don't mind letting you watch your show Seika," he said.

"What a diplomatic," commented Lust with sarcasm.

"Really?" I asked with gleam in my eyes and ignoring her comment.

"Sure," he said as he got up.

"Youpi!" I exclaimed. He gave a small tap on Sayu's head using his newspaper.

"So hey, Sayu, tape the "Emergency news report" for me okay?" asked Light.

"I knew it! You are going to watch it," she said emphasizing the word are. Then Light walked towards his bedroom

"And now, the dutiful college-bound senior will study until diner…" said Sayu.

"Oh what about dad?" asked Light.

"No such thing as New Year's Eve for the police, he said. Or New Year's either…" said mom. I had a disappointed face.

"At least you actually see him," said Lust. Suddenly, I had this sudden urge to throw the mirror and break it.

"He was home for the holidays last year. It's all Kira's fault. Ugh, I hate Kira, I swear," said Sayu.

"Yeah, poor dad…" said Light and he left for his room.

"Are you done yet?" asked Lust as she completely ignored the previous conversation. I simply nodded.

"I'm going to my room," I said. I took the mirror and drawing book and headed for my room. I placed the mirror on my dresser and instantly Lust was in a bigger mirror.

"Is this really your average day?" she asked with a bored tone.

"Will you stop doing sarcastic comments on my life and family and no tomorrow I'm going out with Lexie," I said.

"Who's Lexie?" she asked ignoring my first demand.

"She's my best friend. Her full name is Alexandra Déchéry," I said.

"She's-", but Lust stopped herself.

"She's what?" I asked.

"Uh, I meant that it seem she's French with her family name and all," she said.

"Yup, she used to live in France, but she moved here at the age of six," I explained.

"I can't wait to meet to her," said Lust. I don't know why, but I was sensing that there was something more to it than simply meeting her.

* * *

**How was it? I would like to warn you guys that I may not be able to update fast because huge exams are coming and they are VERY important. So, I can't write as much as I want to.**

**Review and Alert :D**


	8. Feeling of being watched and a weirdo

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy it :)**

**xGrellSutcliffx: What-ever gave you that idea ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note and Fairy Tail. I only own Seika Yagami. Alexandra Déchéry belongs to my friend.**

* * *

**A week later**

Christmas break was over and we were back to school. Light was studying even more in his room. I didn't blame him though. The entrance exams were coming and he wanted to go to To-Oh University (EWW!). As for Lust, she was ever more present in my life, which was annoying at times. Sometime I 'accidently' forgot to bring my mirror key chain, but she always manages to be here. I don't want to recall that time in the bathroom. It was embarrassing. Right now I was in my last period, which was cooking class. Oddly, Mr. Michealis didn't start the class as usual. This time, we were sitting and waiting for him to say the news.

"All right class, I hope you remember before the break I was going to ask the Master of the academy if we could open a small bakery," he started. Oh, I remember. It was something he really wanted for a while.

"The Master thought about my request and…" he paused to make an effect.

"He accepted," he stated. There was some ooh and ah in the class.

"Also, I chose someone amongst you to help me taking charge of the bakery. Of course, I'll be managing the money and the complicated thing. All the student has to do is bake the cakes and come over to the bakery and serve the costumer at times. I'll be there to supervise and make sure everything goes smoothly," he explained.

"A student aye," said Lexie. She glanced at me.

"I bet he chose you," she smirked. I didn't respond. I didn't show it, but I really wanted it to be me. I love baking and I always loved look at the chief baking them too.

"The student I chose was…" It was silent amongst us and he announced it.

"Seika Yagami," he announced. The class clapped and I smiled.

"Thank you so much Mr. Michealis," I thanked and bowed.

"The shop will be open in about 3 to 4 days. I will expect some cakes from your part. I'll give you a list of the cakes to prepare. Also, we'll need some waiters and waitresses. I'll make a list of the people," he explained and then he glanced at me.

"Don't let me down," he said with a small smile.

"Yes sir," I said with determination. I couldn't wait to tell my brother.

"All right, that was the announcement and now let's get started," he said.

"That's great that you were chosen for this," said Lexie. We were at the lockers preparing to head home.

"I know! I'm so happy. Also, tonight I don't have too much homework. So, I can start. The list is one page," I said.

"ONE PAGE!" she exclaimed.

"What's the matter? It's not that long," I said.

"Are you kidding? A page long of recipe is like a death wish for me," she said. I sweat drop.

"Death wish?" I said.

"That girl is so dramatic. It reminds me of a certain someone," said Lust. That's another thing she's been doing. She did some comments about Lexie that led me to have a certain hypothesis. I remember in my dream, her sister Envy was searching for a host and had found one, but was only observing. I was getting suspicious that it was Lexie. We went in the playground where we wait and I saw Light.

"Well, see you tomorrow," said Lexie.

"Bye!" I waved and went to my brother.

"Hello Seika," he greeted.

"Hey Light!" I said. We started to walk and I announced the news.

"Guess what Light, the academy opened a new bakery!" I exclaimed.

"Really? That's great," he said smiling. I nodded.

"Also, I was chosen to help Mr. Michealis in baking the cake and taking care of the shop," I squealed.

"That's incredible! I know how much you love baking," he said.

"I'm so happy," I said. The rest of the way, I mostly took the conversation by talking about all the recipes that I was going to cook and Light would occasionally comment… and Lust too. We finally arrived and when Light tried to open the door it was locked.

"Looks like nobody is home," I said.

"You're right," he said. He took out his key and unlocked the door. The moment I stepped inside I had this strange feeling the feeling of being watched. I lingered at the entrance for a minute, but shook my head and walked into the dining room.

"I'm going to do my homework," I said.

"All right," said Light as he was heading for his bedroom. I took out my things and started. I placed my key chain beside me, but Lust wasn't there. That's odd, usually she tells me when she leaves. I guess she had a good reason. I started my homework and she still didn't appear. Suddenly, Light came down.

"I'm going for a walk. Do you want to come?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I want to finish my homework as fast as possible and start to bake," I said.

"All right. I won't be long. Don't answer to anyone at the door and call if you have a problem," he said.

"Okay!" I said and then I heard the door close. I glanced at the door and then smiled. I decided to have some music. The song Gomen ne, Watashi from Nanba Shiho started and I sang along with her not knowing I was being watch.

* * *

**Outside POV**

Soichiro Yagami sighed and held the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe it came to this. Right now he was watching the cameras that were hidden inside his own house. Of course, only a certain detective had the power to do that. A man sitting in a crouch position beside him was chewing his thumb. He wore a plain white shirt and baggy jeans. He had messy black hair and black eyes. He had pouches under his eye. He was the great detective L. At the moment he used the alias Ryuzaki. There were watching the monitors and no one was home at the moment until they heard the door open. It was Light and Seika.

"Light Yagami and Seika Yagami… According to the person who installed the cameras, Light's checking if anyone goes into his room while he's gone. Other than that, his room held nothing suspicious. As for Seika, she had everything a ten year old should have. Let's move into Light's room. Okay, switching to camera #85…" said Ryuzaki . Now the cameras were showing Light's room from every angle. They saw him getting a coat from the closet and going back out replacing the little paper from hit bedroom door.

"So he is… I didn't realize he went to such lengths… Might there be something in there that he wants nobody to see?" asked Soichiro.

"Well, considering he's 17, it isn't all that unusual. I've done it myself for no reason at all," said Ryuzaki.

"…" said Soichiro not sure if he should say something.

"I'm going for a walk. Do you want to come?" asked Light to Seika.

"I want to finish my homework as fast as possible and start to bake," she answered.

"All right. I won't be long. Don't answer to anyone at the door and call if you have a problem," he said.

"Okay!" she replied and heard the door closed. Then, they saw her put on some music and heard her singing.

"Seika Yagami, the youngest of the family," started Ryuzaki.

"…?" said Soichiro.

"She was born on February 12 in 1993. At the age of five she had a terrible car accident. After a week in being in a coma, she was declared dead for a while. However, she started to breath again and was brought back to life-"

"How do you know all those things?" interrupted Soichiro. L gave him the 'I'm the greatest detective' look, which Soichiro understood quickly.

"It says in her file that she changed school two times before attending Fairy Tail academy. Can you enlighten me about this?" he asked.

"Well, I can only tell you what I know. After she came out of her coma, she attended school a week later. At first it was ok. She liked it and she had a couple of friends already, but… One night Light brought her back and she was crying and kept saying she wanted to change school. She never said why. We didn't want to see her unhappy especially after the accident. So, we changed school. This time she stayed a year at this school, but then the principal called me and said she couldn't attend anymore. We asked why and said she had problems with the other students. It was news to us. She never told us anything. We asked her about it, but she wouldn't say anything. Finally, we found this Academy. Of course, she instantly fell in love with this school," explained Soichiro.**(A/N: I just want to let you know it will be develop later in the story. I know it's really vague)**

"Yes, I see that she doesn't follow the family in the politic subjects," comment L.

"At first we were nervous because of the other school's, but she always came back with a smile and told Light all the things she did and she even made a friend on the first day and so she stayed there," finished Soichiro.

"All right! I'm finished, let's start cooking," said Seika. The two glanced back at the monitors and saw her starting to take out ingredients.

"Looks like she's going to bake something," stated L. This time his focus was on the screens.

* * *

"Come on little sis, at least one piece!" whined Sayu. She just finished baking my fourth cake and Sayu was begging her to give her at least one piece. She decided to do the easiest one first.

"No, these are for the new bakery," she said firmly.

"You're to mean to your sister Seika," said Lust. The woman decided to appear five minutes earlier.

"Now Sayu, let Seika do her baking. Anyway, diner's ready. Can you go tell Light?" said mom.

"Sure," said Sayu.

"Liiight, it's dinnertime!" shouted Sayu. There was a click and Light was coming down. They all sat at the table, but Sayu was at the television screen and was watching one of her boring shows according to Seika.

"Hideki Ryuga! I swear he's perfect! How come no one in my class is like that?" said Sayu staring at the guy. _He's not that cute _thought Seika.

"Sayu, just eat your diner," said Sachiko.

"I'll eat later," she replied. At the HQ of the task force, L was watching the screens. He pulled out a cellphone and called.

"Hello, Mr. Aizawa, are the Kitamura's watching television now?" he asked.

"Yes, he's not home, but the other four are watching while they eat diner. It's channel four," answered Aizawa.

"Watari, please contact the broadcasters and tell them to play our message," said L.

"Very well," said Watari. A minute later, Sayu was the one who read the message.

"Huh? What's this? ICPO? They're saying that in response to the Kira murders Interpol has decided to dispatch a force of 1500 investigators to Japan from various countries to help solve the Kira case," read Sayu.

"1500 detectives? Wow…" said Sayu.

"Aren't they going overboard?" asked Lust.

"Well, it is about the Kira case," said Seika. The other's thought she was responding to what Sayu was saying.

"The ICPO sure is stupid," said Light.

"What?" said Sachiko, Sayu and Seika.

"For once I agree with him," said Lust.

"I mean, there's no point in making this announcement. If they're going to send all those people here to investigate, shouldn't they keep it a secret even the FBI agents who were secretly investigating were killed by Kira. Why would this be any different? If you ask me this is nothing more than a desperate attempt to shock Kira in the hopes that he reveak himself somehow. Quite frankly I wouldn't be surprise is Kira sees right through this," said Light.

"Geez, you didn't need to explain it all," said Lust. At the HQ L smirked.

"Your son's clever, isn't he," he said.

"Hmm! Yes… Well…" said Soichiro. Back at the house Light was finish.

"Thanks for diner mom," said Light. He walked towards the cupboard and took out a bag of chips.

"Huh? You're eating a bag of chips right after diner? Your good looks will go down the drain if you keep that up," mocked Sayu.

"Hahaha! That girl is funny," laughed Lust. Seika just sighed.

"It's a late night snack for studying," said Light and he was up in his room.

"I'm done too," said Seika. She placed her dish in the sink and she immediately went back to her baking.

"When does the bakery opens?" asked Sayu.

"Mr. Michealis said in 3 to 4 days," she answered. She looked at the list of cakes.

"All right next up is a cake named Charlotte. Huh, that's an odd name to give for a cake," she said. She rolled her sleeves up and began to work. At the HQ L was curious a bit about this bakery and decided to go on the school's website. He did see a small announcement about a bakery opening. He took note of the address and went back to his watching.

* * *

**Three days later**

**Seika's POV**

Today was the grand opening of the bakery. Lexie, Lucy, Erza and Levy were chosen to be the waitresses. There weren't any boys, but I understood him. They could be a handful. I didn't bring Lust with me today because I didn't want her to distract me and she told me she had some things to do.

"All right girls, in about 15 minutes the shop will open. As you can see, we already have some costumers," he said.

"Yes Mr. Michealis," we exclaimed. We did the last preparations and the bakery was open. All the girls and me were at the entrance waiting to greet our costumers. The door opened and the first costumer entered.

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail bakery," we chorused. I don't know how many times we had to say that line until we got it right. Lucy was the one who took the first costumer.

* * *

"Well, I'm heading home," said Levy. It was getting a bit late and Lucy and Erza already left. There was a certain time we had to stay until we could go home. Levy decided to leave and Lexie and I were the only ones left.

"All right, see you tomorrow," I said and she left.

"What a day," said Lexie.

"Yeah, we had a lot of costumers for the first day," I said. Then, I heard the bell.

"I'll take care of it," I said.

"Okay," she said. I went to the entrance to greet the costumer and I was surprise. He was quite a sight. He had a plain white long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans. He had untamed black hair and dark black eyes. He had pouches under them. The guy looked like he never slept. I quickly regained myself and smiled.

"Hello sir and welcome. It's a table for one?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. He had a low tone voice.

"All right, please follow me," I said. I showed him the place and he I noticed he was in a crouched position.

"Here you are," I said. Then, he did something a bit weird. He was on the bench and pulled his knees towards him and had his feet on it. I didn't say anything, but I was tempted to.

"Here is the menu. Just press this little button once you've made your choice," I said. He simply nodded. I walked back to Lexie and quickly informed her.

"Lexie!" I said.

"What?"

"There's a weirdo in the restaurant," I said.

"A weirdo?" she asked. I pulled her hand and showed her. We were behind the counter staring. He was looking at the menu.

"Wow, that's not something you see everyday," she said. We went back to the kitchen washing the dishes.

"I can't believe he actually sits like that," said Lexie. I nodded.

"I also noticed her wore running shoes, but took them off when he sat down," I added.

"Eww," we said. Then I heard the small beep.

"I'll be back," I said.

"Okay." I went to see this strange man to take his order.

"All right, what can I get you?" I asked.

"I would like a cup of coffee and a piece of every cake you have available," he said.

"Wha- Uh I mean, sure, I'll be back as soon as possible," I said. Is this guy crazy? How will he eat all of it? I went back to the kitchen and took the trolley.

"What are you doing?" asked Lexie.

"The guy just asked a piece of every cake we have in the bakery," I answered.

"What! Is he insane?" she said.

"Don't know. Oh and could you do a cup of coffee?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. I took a piece of every cake we had and placed it on the trolley, It took the bottom and the top of it.

"Here's the coffee," said Lexie.

"Thanks." I walked back to the restaurant.

"Sorry for the wait. Here is your coffee and your pieces of cake," I said. I gave him the coffee with the sugar. I started to place the plates containing the pieces of cake and I noticed him putting a lot of sugar in that coffee. I think he put at least 8 cubes. Once all the cakes were in place I bowed.

"I hope you enjoy," I said.

"Hold on a minute," he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will you join me?" he asked.

"Uh… Well, I can't sorry, I'm working," I apologized.

"When does you shift ends?" he asked. Man, this guy is persistent.

"In about half an hour," I said.

"Well, I'll wait then," he said. He started to eat the cakes and the way he took was the fork was strange. He held it with his thumb and index finger like it was a fragile object. I went back to the kitchen to talk to Lexie.

"So, how's our weirdo?" she asked.

"He just asked me if I wanted to eat cake with him," I answered.

"What! Oh no! He's a pedophile and he wants to kidnap you and hurt you," rambled Lexie. She jumped on me squeezing me.

"NOOO! I don't want you to go," she wailed. I sweat drop.

"You're going to far with this," I said.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Mr. Michealis. He came out from his office.

"Noth-"

"Some weirdo asked Seika to come eat with her," she exclaimed. I sighed.

"Weirdo?" he said.

"What she means is a costumer asked me of I wanted to join him," I explained.

"Well, I cannot allow one of my students eat with some stranger," he said. Lexie nodded with an affirmative nod of the head.

"I'll take care of our guest. You two should head home," he said.

"Thank you sir," I said. Lexie and I changed from our uniforms and headed out from the back door. However, I still had the image of that stranger in my mind.

* * *

**So L did his first appearance in front of Seika. Not the best way, but you know L :P **

**Alert and Review! :D**


	9. A ghost and meeting the weirdo again

**Hello everyone! So this is chapter should be interesting. I hope you guys like it :)**

**xGrellSutcliffx: Yes, I got Mr. Michealis from Black Butler. I don't mind answering. You actually never asked. Also, you'll get your answer soon ;)**

**I would like to thank Ta-twinArmageddons and VampireSiren for reviewing and placing this story in their favorite. You rock guys :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Fairy Tail. I own Seika Yagami and Alexandra Déchéry belongs to my friend.**

* * *

**-First day of the exams-**

Today was a big day for Light. It was the first day for the entrance exams. Mom, Sayu and I were outside seeing him go

"I know you'll do well!" exclaimed mom.

"Good luck Light!" cheered Sayu.

"I know you can do it," I said smiling.

"These are only standard tests. It's no big deal," he said. I went up to him and gave him a hug.

"I still want to wish you good luck," I said. He smiled and patted my head.

"I appreciate it," he said He gave me a kiss on the head and walked away. The three of us went back inside. I decided to go to my room.

"Hey Lust," I greeted and there was no answer. I glanced back at the mirror and she wasn't there.

"Did she go to another business without telling me?" I wondered.

"No, I'm actually standing beside you," said a female voice.

"Huh?" I turned my attention to the source of the voice, but there was no one.

"Am I imagining things?" I wondered as I was rubbing my eyes. I tried to concentrate and I saw the outline of a figure.

"Wow," I said.

"If you concentrate more you'll se me more," she said. I tried to concentrate more, but it didn't work. She sighed.

"Follow my instruction. Sit in a meditate position," she instructed. I sat down and crossed my legs.

"Now, close your eyes empty your mind this only a one-time thing. If you get it now, you won't have to do it another time," she explained. I nodded and closed my eyes. I emptied my mind of everything. It was hard, but little by little I got the hang of it.

"Now, open you eyes," she said. I opened them and gasped. I saw her, but she was in some sort of ghostly form.**(A/N: It's a bit like Yami in Yu-Gi-Oh)**

"Is it normal you look like a ghost," I asked.

"Yes," she answered. I stood up and walked around her.

"Don't look at me like that," she snapped.

"Sorry, but this is weird. How come I couldn't see you like this before?" I asked.

"The seal is fading every day. When I broke it you couldn't see me at first, right?" I nodded.

"Then, you saw me in the mirror, that means the seal was starting to fade and now it faded even more. So, now you can see me like this," she explained.

"Can anyone else see you?" I asked.

"Of course not," she snorted.

"You're the only one who can see me," she said as she was pointing me.

"Am I going to see you in the mirrors again?" I asked.

"Well, I could, but I don't want to," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I have more freedom here," she said as she did a twirl and giggling. I sweat drop, she's older, but she acts like… someone my age.

"Anyway," she said and she bends down to my level.

"What's important is that the seal is fading a bit quicker than I thought, which is something I greatly like about you," she said smiling.

"My other siblings are all saying since you're to young you won't handle it and blab la bla, but I don't listen to them. You're strong to go through anything," she said as she took my hands in hers. I had this weird feeling that anything is bigger than I think.

* * *

**-The entrance ceremony-**

"Come one Seika! The ceremony will start," said Lexie.

"Coming!" I exclaimed. Today was the entrance ceremony for Light. The family could attend, but I was the only one who could come or in Sayu's case want to come. We didn't have school today because it was also the entrance ceremony for the Fairy Tail University. They needed the help from a lot of people.

"I swear you're slow," said Lust as she was floating beside me. A tick mark appeared. Ever since she could go out from her mirror prison she was even more annoying. I was getting desperate here. Light brought us here. I decided to invite her not wanting to be alone. We separated at the entrance. He had to leave with the other students and since he was the representative I understood. Lexie and I hung out a bit more. Fairy Tail and To-Oh had some sort of alliance you could say. I don't know why though. It's not much really. Sometime we come here to have at least a small education on politic and other things about that. It gave the students the opportunity to see if they knew their subjects and showed off good on their paper work if they were looking for work. In exchange we can use their tennis court when ours are full and as Mr. Michealis put it, use them as test subjects when we try a new recipe in cooking class.

"Seika!" shouted Lexie, which brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said.

"Huh? What do you mean by 'huh'? Hurry up," she said. She took my hand and pulled me into the hall. We were shown our places and we sat down. I noticed Lust floating beside me. Maybe she wanted to listen to the ceremony.

"What's up with this school? There's not even a single hot guy," she sighed. I blushed, or maybe not. The light dimed and soon only the lights on the stage were the only source. We were seated at a higher place. We could see everything from here. The ceremony started.

"Next, we have the freshman address. Our freshman representative, Light Yagami." said the announcer.

"Here," said Light. I glanced down to get a better look. We were seated at the front row. So, I didn't bother anyone.

"And our other freshman representative Hideki Ryuga," continued the announcer.

"Huh? Hideki Ryuga? As in the pop idol?" wondered Lexie. I highly doubt it that someone like him could enter here. I looked closer and I recognize him. It was the man from the bakery.

"Lexie! Come take a look," I whispered. She came down and looked.

"No way! It's that pedophile!" she said a bit too loud. The others looked at us with strange looks. I laughed shyly and rubbed the back of my head. This is embarrassing. They both gave their speech and we clapped. I still stared down at them when they went back to their seats. Even at this distance I noticed Light was a bit, how should I say, a bit tense or something. I chased the thought out of my mind. I mean, why would he be tense, he was perfect during his speech.

The ceremony was over and Lexie and I were searching for Light. I asked Lust to help. So, she was floating and also looking.

"I see him," said Lexie. I glanced toward that direction and saw him coming out.

"Big brother!" I exclaimed. He turned toward us and waved.

"Hey girls," he said. We ran up to him.

"You were great Light," I said.

"Yeah, you were way better than that pedophile," said Lexie.

"Pedophile?" he asked, but before I could explain I heard someone calling him.

"Yagami-kun," said a male voice. We all turned towards it.

"You!" shouted Lexie as she was pointing the man.

"Hello," he greeted us.

"Wait, you know him," asked Light.

"It's a long sto-"

"Ryuga here is the pedophile I was trying to tell you," she interrupted. I sweat drop.

"I assure you Miss I am not a pedophile," he said.

"Then why did you ask Seika to eat cake with you when you didn't know her?" demanded Lexie.

"What! Ryuga, you do know it can be considered pedophilia," said Light and then he turned his towards me.

"You never told me about that. Why didn't you tell me?" he scolded giving me a hard look

"I-I-I, well, you know," I couldn't answer. I felt too much pressure. I can't handle it. I did the only logical thing.

"WWAAAAHHHH! I'M SORRY!" I cried.

"Urgh, what is this? Are you a baby?" said Lust. Light was at my side and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I was just surprised that's all," he said. He pulled back turned his attention back to Ryuga.

"Hmm, my intentions were never to hurt Miss Yagami. I don't see the harm in asking someone to eat some cake," he said.

"That's it right there! You're suppose to be a genius!" exclaimed Lexie.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you…" said Ryuga ignoring Lexie.

"Don't ignore me!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, nice meeting you too…" said Light. I held his hand watched Ryuga walking towards a nice looking car.

"I'll see you around on campus then," he said.

"Oh, yeah, of course… bye," said Light. Ryuga went into the car and they drove away.

"Jerk," said Lexie. I giggled. I glanced up and noticed Light had a tensed look. I squeezed a bit his hand.

"Are you okay big brother? Are you still mad at me?" I asked. He looked down and smiled.

"Of course not, just tell me if something like that happens again," he said.

"Okay," I said. We brought Lexie back to her home and after we were at our house. When we entered Light went to his room.

"How'd it go, Todai freshman representative?" asked Sayu, but Light didn't answer. He merely locked himself in his room.

"What's up with him?" asked Sayu.

"I don't know," I said.

"Hahaha! Is he that affected?" laughed Lust who appeared beside me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just talking to myself," she said.

"Uh, o-kay," I said. I wonder what she meant by that…

* * *

**-Two days later-**

"All right! Tennis class!" exclaimed Lexie.

"Uurgh! Tennis class," I said. We were in the locker room to change into our tennis uniform.

"Come one Seika. Don't be down. I promise I'll go easy on you," she assured. That didn't help. The last time she said that I still got the tennis ball to hit me in the stomach. My brother may have been the national junior high champion, but me… I was a hopeless case. The bell rang saying class started. We went to the gym and our tennis teacher was waiting.

"Hello class," he greeted.

"Hello Mr. Racer," we greeted. Yeah, he said that his name was Racer, but… We all think it's just a nickname because he's fast.

"Unfortunately, today the tennis courts are being taken for something else. We will have to go to To-Oh university," he said. There were several 'oh no' and 'not To-Oh'. I didn't like To-Oh either, but maybe I could see Light.

"Now, now, no complaining. The bus is not far. Get your tennis gear and head for the bus," he instructed.

"Yes Mr. Racer," we replied.

* * *

"Here we are," said Mr. Racer. We got out of the bus and we were at To-Oh.

"All right class follow me," he said. We all followed him to the tennis courts and we saw a crowd.

"What's going on?" asked Lexie. Everyone manage to slip pass everyone including Lexie and me.

"Light!" I said surprised. He was in a match with Ryuga.

"Oh, Mr. Racer," said the captain. I never bother to learn his name.

"Hello, we came here for the tennis court," said Mr. Racer.

"Of course. This one is occupied, but you can use the other ones," he said.

"Thank you. All right class, place yourselves into teams of two and practice exchanging the ball," he said.

"Yes Mr. Racer," we chorused. The others went to play, but I stayed behind. I watched Light playing and he was amazing.

"Are you coming?" asked Lexie.

"Can we wait until they finish?" I asked. She smiled.

"Sure," she answered. We both stayed and watch. The match was intense in my opinion, a bit to intense. Seriously, they should relax. It's only a game after all. It was so cool each time the ball was hit a hard crack was heard and neither of them seemed to like losing. Then, Ryuga missed the ball Light hit.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Set! Won by Light Yagami, six game to four!" announced the referee. Both of them went up to the net and shook hand. I decided to make my presence known. I slipped trough the crowd and ran up to him.

"Big brother!" I exclaimed.

"Seika!" he said surprised. I jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Our class came at the court to play tennis. Our courts are taken so we came here," I explained.

"So it's true, To-Oh and Fairy Tail has an alliance," said Ryuga and he was suddenly centimeters from my face. I quickly hid behind Light.

"Don't be shy Seika," said Light. I didn't budge.

"Sorry, she can be shy at times," he excused.

"It's okay," said Ryuga. Then I glanced up towards Light.

"Light, can you stay and watch me play tennis?" I asked.

"Of course, but not for long," he said. I smiled. Yay! Light will see me play!

"Lexie! Come one! Let's go play tennis!" I exclaimed happily. She looked at me couldn't believing what I said, but didn't mind. We went to the court and Lexie and I were in position. I'm going to give it my all. Light is watching me. Lexie served and the game started. The ball cracked when I hit it. I knew it. She wasn't going that easy on me. I impressed myself when I won the first point. I was about to serve, but then I heard a scream.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed someone. I turned my head and saw a ball heading for my direction.

* * *

**Lexie's POV**

Seika and I went to the court. I saw Light and that pedophile watching us I know I said I would go easy on her, but with Light watching, I think she would want to impress him. I served and she managed to hit it. I was impressed. We played and she even won the first point. She was about to serve, but then I heard someone screaming. I glanced beside us and it was Natsu and Gray.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed Natsu. The ball was going straight for her head. I ran towards her, but I knew I wouldn't have time. Light was doing the same. Then something really strange happened. She turned her head towards the ball and for a minute her eyes were crimson red and she dodged the ball just in time. It hit the fence instead.

"Seika!" I exclaimed. I was beside her and Light was there too along with the pedophile. She seemed in daze and blinked.

"Are you all right?" asked Light.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine," she said. I heard footsteps coming our way and it mas Mr. Racer with that idiot. I went to Natsu and bonked his head.

"You idiot! You almost hit Seika," I scolded.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized. I turned my attention to Seika and she seemed confuse as if she didn't know she just dodged a ball that went really fast… too fast…

* * *

**How was it? Looks like Lexie is starting to have suspicious thoughts... **

**Review and Alert! :D**


	10. A second death and a second host

**Hey guys! This chapter promises to be interesting I hope for you. Enjoy :D**

**I would like to thank princess thieves of heart, SilverMoon100, PieRulz, Ari's NCIS Girl for placing this story in you favourites. I give you a thousand thank you's**

**I would also like to thank VampireSiren, TA-twinArmageddons, princess thieves of heart, xGrellSutcliffx, ****Ari's NCIS Girl and PishaGirl for reviewing**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I only own Seika Yagami. Alexandra Déchéry belongs to my friend.**

* * *

**Seika's POV**

I blinked once, then twice. One second the ball was in front of me and now it was behind me.

"Seika!" I glanced up and saw Lexie and Light beside me.

"Are you all right?" she asked worried.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine," I answered. She went and scolded Natsu.

"Are you really okay?" I asked Light as he went down to my level.

"Don't worry big brother. I'm perfectly okay," I reassured.

"That was impressive Miss Seika," said Ryuga. I didn't respond. I still didn't understand.

"Well, I have to go Seika," said Light. He kissed me on the cheek and waved goodbye. Ryuga wasn't far behind him. Then, Mr. Racer came up to me.

"If you don't feel like playing I won't force you," he said. I shook my head.

"It's ok sir, I'll continue," I said. He smiled.

"All right. I'll watch these two more attentively," he said and walked back to the others. I noticed Lexie was giving me a curious look.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no. Anyway, we should continue," she said. She seemed hesitant, but I let it go for now.

* * *

"Where's dad?" I asked. Mom was washing the dishes and she hesitated before answering.

"He's working late tonight," she answered.

"Oh… and what about Light?" I asked. She glanced at the clock and then answered.

"He should be home soon," she answered. I sighed and decided to go to my room. I plopped myself on my bed and thought about what happened today.

"Hey, Lust," I called. She appeared beside me sitting on my bed.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Today, during my tennis class… Something strange happened," I said.

"Are you talking about that ball almost hitting you?" she asked. I nodded.

"… I was the one who made you dodge the ball," she stated.

"What!" I exclaimed as I quickly rose up.

"When a host feels he is in danger and doesn't have time to react, he can unconsciously call us and for a minute I take over and since we have better reflexes dodging that ball was a kids game," she explained.

"…" I just dropped my head back on the bed.

"What! That's your reaction!" she exclaimed. I turned my head so my mouth wasn't covered.

"I'm actually a bit panicking, but I feel so tired," I said. Lust just sighed.

"Anyway, you seem sleepier than usual," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked and as if cue, I did a big yawn.

"You better get some sleep," she said. Even though she was a ghost, I could feel her hand on my head.

"Are you worried about me?" I asked. She blushed a little bit.

"W-well you ARE my host. I don't have use of a host who's weak you know," she said.

"I appreciate your concern," I said. I got up and was about to change, but I had a sudden low of energy and I fainted. However, I didn't hit the ground. Someone caught me.

"Huh?" I looked with my eyes half closed and I saw what look like the figure of Light.

* * *

"Hey Light," I said in a low tone and drifted to sleep.

It's been a while since I had a dream like this. It was the same as before. I was translucent and I was in front of the big palace. I decided to enter. When I went inside, I saw Lust and with her was a man. He was quite impressive. His hair was a dark purple and even from afar I could see purple amethyst eyes.

"What were you thinking Lust?" he exclaimed. She didn't answer at first.

"I was saving her," she answered. She got slapped and it resonated in the hall.

"From a small tennis ball. The results would have been painful, but…" he didn't finish his sentence.

"Why do you care? She's okay, that's what matters," she retorted.

"Yes, but that was pure luck. You know what happens when we take over a body that is not ready for us," he said. What were they talking about?

"You're lucky she only has a drain of energy and not something worse. She'll probably be too tired to wake up tomorrow," he said. Who was this man? I know from the time I spent time with Lust, she doesn't like to be boss around and can be sarcastic, but now… She's very obedient. He must powerful.

"I won't punish, but you should know better. You haven't even gone through the Change yet," he said. He sighed.

"Anyway, I have things to do. Be careful next time or else," he said and walked away. I heard a door closing and then it was silence.

"How long are you going to stand there?" she asked. I froze.

"Don't think I can't see you," she said as she turned around. She walked towards me.

"So, you once again found your way here," she said.

"Who was he?" I asked in a small voice.

"That was my big brother Pride," she said. I had a surprise look. She did a small laugh.

"You wouldn't think he looked like this huh," she said. I nodded.

"I guess I could tell you why we don't look alike. Well, at one time Pride didn't look like this. In fact he had a pretty ordinary look. He looked human. However, us sins go through a Change of some sort. Our powers increase and our appearance change. I wasn't born yet when he turned purple, just imagining it wished I was there laughing at him," she said with a smile. I was really surprised. I never thought the most powerful of sins would be a walking purple thingy.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"Sloth, Wrath and Greed all had the Change. Poor Gluttony is in it right now. He's a bit cranky because of it. Envy and I are the only ones who hasn't started yet," she answered.

"I see," I said. It was quiet and I finally asked.

"What were you and Pride talking about?" I asked

"… I might as well tell you. The reason why you have this drain of energy is because you called me and your body was weakened because of it," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"How can I put it? It takes a lot of energy for a host calling the sin he occupy. If the host calls the sin and isn't ready yet something terrible can happen. All the energy would be drain and he could die," she explained. I gasped.

"So… I could of…"

"You wouldn't have died because I wouldn't have intervened. The sin has the possibility of not answering the call if he deems it to dangerous," she interrupted. She came down to my level and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I had faith you wouldn't die. I believed in you that you had enough energy to do it," she said with a smile. I only gave her a small one.

"Anyway-" she said as she got up "I think you'll wake up soon. I suggest you stay home for the day," she said. I felt a sudden pull and I was not in the palace anymore.

* * *

"Seika," said a distant voice. I opened my and they felt so heavy. Light was hovered over me.

"Hey big brother," I whispered. I felt so sleepy like I didn't sleep at all.

"Are you all right dear," asked mom.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," I answered. She placed her hand on my forehead.

"You don't have a fever," she said. I just waved my hand lazily.

"I'm fine mom. I'm just really tired I can * yawn * barely keep my eyes open," I said in a low tone. I closed my eyes and heard them talking.

"I think she should skip school for today mom," said Light.

"All right. I'll watch over her," said mom. I felt Light giving me a peck on the cheek and leaving. I smiled and then fell asleep again.

* * *

**-A few days later-**

It's been a couple days since Lust first took over and it took me two days to recover. During these two days, when I wasn't sleeping, Lust was actually there. We talked and we bonded a little. When, I came back to school Lexie was different in a way. I don't know, she kept giving glances, not that it wasn't that unusual, but they seemed different somehow. I wonder what's wrong.

Today, Lexie and I were walking back home from school. We were not far from the Sakura TV station when I saw a police car drove by.

"I wonder what's going on," I asked. We saw the car stop and a police officer heading towards the building.

"Want to check it out?" asked Lexie. I pulled her hand.

"I don't think it's a good idea. We shouldn't intervene in his work," I said.

"Oh come on Seika. Don't tell me you're scared," she teased. I was about to reply, but was interrupted by a sound. We ran towards the source and saw the police officer clutching his chest and collapsing.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. It's Kira! We have to get out of here. Then, I saw Lexie already by his side.

"Lexie!"

"Sir, are you all right? Wake up," she exclaimed. I ran up to her and sat beside her.

"We have to leave Lexie. It's dangerous here," I said.

"We can't just leave him here," retorted Lexie. Then Lust appeared beside Lexie.

"You girls have to get out of here," she said. I was about to say something, but then I saw Lexie clutch her chest in pain. I quickly went beside her.

"Lexie!" I exclaimed. She fell on the ground still holding her chest.

"Lust! Help me please," I begged.

"I can't do anything," she said in a low voice.

"Lexie! Hang in there," I said. She gave me a weak smile and then she stopped struggling.

"Lexie…" I shook her bit.

"Come on, it's not funny," I said. She still didn't move. Tears started to form.

"LEXIE!" I cried and I lay my head on her chest.

"Come back Lexie!" I yelled. I cried until I heard a voice.

"Seika, you're heavy," said a low voice.

"Huh?" I glanced up at her face and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Lexie!" I exclaimed as I gave her a crushing hug.

"S-Seika. C-can't breath," she said.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized as I pulled away. Then I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw someone with a camera and what look like a news lady. They had caught everything on camera. Oh… no…

* * *

**Lexie's POV**

I felt so much pain in my chest. I never felt something like this. I know I collapsed and then the feeling went away. I opened my eyes and there was darkness everywhere. I stood up and looked around.

"Seika!" I called. I walked around, but there was nothing. I started to get a bit scared.

"Mom! Dad!" I tried. There was still no answer. Then I saw a light.

"What's that?" I asked. The light was pretty I felt drawn to it.

"Do you really want to go there?" asked a female voice. I turned around and woman appeared. She had short hair that reached above her shoulders. They were a caramel brown. She had dark brown eyes. She wore a short skirt and had a tank top with a mini vest that was tied at the front. She wore boots that went to her knee that had laces at the front.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Envy," she said.

"That's a weird name," I laughed. A tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"You shouldn't make fun of the person who can save your life," she retorted. That got me quiet.

"Not laughing anymore," she smirked.

"That's right-" She pointed her finger at me "You are dead Alexandra Déchéry," she stated.

"… What! No, I can't be dead. No, no, no. I refuse to be dead. I'm still young and had so much to do in my life," I rambled and Envy sweat drop.

"Even dead you're still overly dramatic," she said.

"Stop saying I'm dead," I exclaimed.

"Well, you are," she retorted. A tick mark appeared.

"Why you-"

"Anyway, I didn't come here to argue I came here to offer you a deal," she interrupted.

"A deal?" I asked.

"Do you see that light?" she asked as she was pointing it. I nodded.

"If you go there you'll definitely be dead and won't come back. You won't see your family and Seika ever again. However, I can get you out of here," she said.

"What's the deal?" I asked.

"In exchange for bringing you back to life you have to be my host for the rest of you life," she said.

"What do you mean by host?" I asked.

"It means I can take over your body and every powers I have, you will have them too," she explained.

"What kind of powers?" I asked.

"You'll soon figure them out," she said smiling. She extended her arm.

"Do we have a deal Alexandra Déchéry?" she asked. I took her hand without hesitation.

"I accept," I said.

"Perfect," she said. Her eyes turned crimson and wings behind her back and she flew upwards.

"We shall talk again… Lexie," she said and disappeared. And soon a mark appeared on my left shoulder. A beautfil design of the number seven.

* * *

**Outside POV**

The two girls were at the hospital. The doctors insisted that Lexie stays just to be on the safe side. Her parents came and they were frightened. They had seen the broadcast and they really thought they had lost their never saw he mom crying so much. Now, the two were alone. Seika was waiting for her parents to come. It was quiet between them.

"Say something Seika! This is way to tense," said Lust. _Yeah, but how to I ask? I can't simply say, it's a miracle you're back by the way did a sin came by to save you? _Thought Seika.

"Seika," said Lexie.

"Uh, yes," said Seika.

"Tell me, you never told me you also died and came back to life," said Lexie. That caught Seika by surprise.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I'll tell you after you answer my question," retorted Lexie.

"…" she heisted not sure if she would believe her. _She did come back from the dead. Maybe she'll believe me _thought Seika.

"I promise I won't laugh or anything," assured Lexie. Seika took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes, I died and came back to life," she stated.

"How?" asked Lexie.

"… A shinigami came and save me," she said. Lexie didn't have a surprised look. Seika started to say her tale, the darkness and the light, the voice and the deal.

"It was the same for me," exclaimed Lexie.

"Huh?" said Seika.

"Well, it wasn't this Lust person who came, but a woman came too. She said her name was Envy," she explained. _Envy, I know that name _thought Seika.

"Does she have short hair that reaches her shoulder and does she have dark brown eyes?" she asked.

"Yeah, but how do you know?" asked Lexie.

"First tell me how you knew about my accident," she replied.

"Envy told me to ask you about it. Your turn," answered Lexie.

"You could say I'm the host for her twin sister, Lust," she answered.

"…Oh, well that would explain your stunt at the tennis court," said Lexie.

"You know Seika, there is a way for her to see me and you to see Envy," said Lust.

"Really?" she asked.

"That would be good," said Lexie. Both girls looked at each other and giggled.

"I guess Lust and Envy aren't twins for nothing," said Lexie.

"So what do we have to do?" asked Seika.

"First you have to hold hands," said Lust. The girls nodded and held hands.

"Now, me and my sister Lust do the rest," said Envy. The sins eyes turned crimson red and a dark aura surrounded both young girls. They suddenly felt a surge of power.

"Thou shall see what is hidden from thou eye," incanted Lust.

"Thou shall see what is hidden from thou eyes," mimicked Envy. The mark of the seven sins glowed green for Lexie and a dark pink for Seika. The black aura was bigger and for a moment they felt what the other felt and then it disappeared. The girls opened their eyes. Lust and Envy were both standing beside their host.

"So, that's how you look like," said Lexie.

"Nice to see you again Envy," said Seika.

"It's nice to see you too," said Envy. Then, there was a faint glow from their wrists. The looked and there was a tattoo. It looked like a floral bracelet.

"This is the mark that allows you see the other sins," said Lust. Then Lexie smiled a wide grin.

"This is awesome," she said. The three others laughed. Then the door opened and it was Seika's mom.

"Mo-" but was interrupted my her mom giving her a hug.

"What's the matter?" asked Seika.

"I was so scared that you left us again," said Sachiko tears starting to form. Seika's eyes soften and she embraced her mother.

"I'm fine mom," she reassured. Then Sachiko turned her attention to Lexie.

"How are you dear?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine Mrs. Yagami," answered Lexie.

"Well, we have to go back home," said Sachiko.

"All right. See you soon," said Seika. She gave her a hug and she left.

* * *

During these events other eyes were witnessing it. The detective L and his task force had also bear witness to the resurrection of Lexie. Soichiro just left leaving the videotapes that was send to Sakura TV from Kira.

"Ryuzaki there's something that's been bothering me," said Touta Matsude.

"If you're talking about Seika Yagami and her friend then it's bothering me too," said L. He went to his chair and sat in his usual crouched position.

"Mr. Ukita was killed by this Kira and Alexandra Déchéry was also killed, but for some reason Seika Yagami was spared. Moments later Ms. Déchéry rose from the dead," said L mostly talking to himself.

"I think I should investigate these two a bit further," said Ryuzaki. He was determined to find out about their secrets.

* * *

**How was it? So, Lexie is finally the host for Envy. I just want to say that Soichiro and Light didn't see the resurrection of Lexie. I read the manga and according to it they could only see the broadcast of the message. So, that explaind why Light didn't react. I also want to tell you guys I won't be updating for a week or two because of my exams that are coming up, but don't worry I finish school on June 22. So, after I have all the time of the world to work on it.**

**Alert and review! :D**


	11. Bad feelings and suspects?

**Lexie: Wow! This is the first time I'm on this site. This is great!**

**AngelSayori: HELP ME LEXIE!**

**Lexie: *sweat drop* Sorry about that. Hey guys this is the owner of the awesome character Alexandra Déchéry.  
**

**AngelSayori: I HAD A BLOCKAGE FOR THE FIRST TIME! **

**Lexie: And I'm suppose to be the dramatic person. Anyway, AngelSayori did have a block for a while and askd me for help. So, in the following chapter there is going to be some things written by me.**

**AngelSayori: MY READERS ARE GOING TO HATE ME FOR PUTTING THIS LATE!**

**Lexie: Of course not. I want to apologize on behalf of my friend for publishing this late. So without further ado, let's begin!**

**AngelSayori: BLOCKAGE!**

**Lexie: -_-'**

******Thank you Princess thieves of heart, xGrellSutcliffx, TA-twinArmageddons and x-Beyond-B for reviewing :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba. I own Seika Yagami and Alexandra Déchéry belongs to my friend.**

* * *

**-Four days later-**

**Seika's POV**

It's been four days since the Sakura TV incident. Everyone at school had seen Lexie and I. It was chaotic. I don't how we managed, but we somehow found an explanation. Also, during these four days Lexie and Envy bonded a lot. I think she likes the idea of being a host. We later found out that the broadcast at Sakura TV was a message from Kira. However, Lust and Envy were having a suspicious aura. Today, another broadcast from Kira was air on TV. It was the answer from the police that they refused. Lexie and I were eating popcorn and watching TV.

"It's good they refuse," said Lexie.

"Yeah, but if L doesn't show up on TV he's going to kill the director-general," I said worried.

"Don't worry, he isn't the world's greatest detective for nothing," she said. She clapped her hands and started to fantasize. Oh boy…

"I can just imagine him. A tall man with a beautiful physic and that saves damsel in distress," she said with a dramatic tone imagining him holding out a rose for her. I sweat drop.

"Uh… Lexie?" I asked.

"You chose well, Envy. She's just like you," said Lust appearing beside me.

"Hey, what's wrong of imagining things like that," said Envy. She took the same pose as Lexie and fantasized too.

"Yes! I can see this L character. A tall figure with brushed blond hair and piercing sky blue eyes," said Envy. The two girls were posing and there were sparkles around them. Lust and I were dumbfounded.

"Why blond hair and blue eyes?" I asked.

"Don't ask," answered Lust holding the bridge of her noes.

"Anyway," said Lexie coming back to reality.

"What's up with your brother these days?" she asked. That put me in a gloomy mood. A small cloud formed over me.

"Uh?" wondered Lexie.

"Light is almost never outside of his room these days. She doesn't see him much," answered Lust for me.

"Oh… Sorry, I asked," she apologized patting my back.

"It's okay," I said in a low tone. I came out of my gloomy zone and saw Lust frowning.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's our big sister calling us," she said in an annoyed tone.

"You heard it too Envy?" asked Lexie. She nodded.

"So you two aren't the only girls?" asked Lexie.

"Nah, there's our big sister Greed, Lust and me," said Envy. Lexie was really interested in the sins.

"Can you tell us more about your family?" she asked.

"Sure," said Envy.

"Well, there's the first born, in other words our big brother Pride. The most powerful of us all," she said and held one finger and then another one.

"The second eldest is also a guy. He's Sloth," she held a third finger.

"Greed is the oldest female of us all," she held a fourth finger.

"Our crazy brother Wrath holds fourth place and the youngest boy is Gluttony," finished Envy.

"Envy and I are the youngest of the family, but technically speaking I was born first. So, Envy here is the baby of the family," said Lust with a mock tone. A tick mark appeared on Envy's forehead.

"Don't bring that up," she growled.

"Anyway, we have to take our leave. See ya later," said Lust disappearing along with Envy.

"That must be one crazy family they have," said Lexie.

"Just imagining it makes me laugh," I said.

"Have you met with the others?" she asked.

"I've only met Pride," I said.

"No way! You met Pride," she exclaimed.

"Well, it was more of an accident. You see, I travel to their world while I was dreaming and I saw Lust and Pride talking," I explained.

"I see… So, how is he?" she asked.

"… Purple," I said.

"Purple?"

"Haha. I'll explain. Well, it's mostly what Lust told me. So, I'm kind of repeating what she said. She explained that the sins go through a Change of some sort and when they do, their appearance change too. She told me that Pride, Sloth, Greed and Wrath all went through the change. At the moment Gluttony is going through it," I explained.**(A/N: I forgot to tell you the previous chapter where I got the idea. I got the concept of Change from the series called The Immortal Nicholas Flammel. It's really good. I highly recommend it.)**

"Okay, but that doesn't explain the purple," she said.

"What I meant is Pride's Change made him look purple. He has dark purple hair and purple amethyst eyes," I said.

"… HAHAHAHA! You mean to tell me the all powerful Pride is a walking grape," laughed Lexie. I nodded holding back my laugh.

"That's so funny. I never would of thought of that," she said.

"I wonder what the other's are like," wondered Lexie.

"We'll probably meet them someday," I said.

"I hope so. This is so exciting," she said smiling.

"You sure love this whole thing," I said.

"Who wouldn't? It's just so amazing," she exclaimed. I laughed. I'm glad Envy chose her. She's really supportive about this and I can talk to her about it. I kept it a secret before, but now we're in this together.

* * *

**-Seven days later-**

"You sure love working here," said Lust. I was at the bakery making more cake in the kitchen and Lexie was serving some costumers. It was a slow today. So, only Lexie and I were here today.

"I like this place. It helps me keep my mind off of things," I said. Then, I heard Lexie coming in.

"Seika! You're never going to guess who just came in," exclaimed Lexie.

"Huh?" I asked. She took me by the arm and pulled me.

"Look!" she said pointing towards the direction. I gasped. It was Light and Ryuga.

"No way," I whispered.

"I know right," she whispered back.

"I wonder what made him come here," I wondered.

"Who cares, go greet them," she said pushing me. I stumbled a bit, but avoided falling down. I took a deep breath and walked towards them.

"Greeting gentlemen. It's a table for two?" I asked.

"Yes," said Ryuga.

"All right, please follow me," I said. Light didn't say anything. I guess he's playing along. I gave them both a menu.

"Please press this button once you've ordered," I said. I bowed and went back to the kitchen. Lexie quickly caught my arm pulled me behind the counter before I entered the kitchen.

"THAT'S IT?" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There was no 'Hey brother nice to see you' or 'Hey brother what are you doing here' or 'Hey brother you're out of your bear cave'!" she replied. I sweat drop.

"I'm working so I have to treat them as guest," I said.

"But-"

**Ding!**

"Excuse me," I said. I stood up and went to the table.

"What can I get you?" I asked.

"I'll have your best strawberry shortcake and cup of coffee," said Ryuga.

"I'll take a cup of coffee and your best chocolate cake," said Light. I took their menus and wrote down their order.

"All right. I'll soon be back with your order. Thank you very much," I said. I was about to leave, but someone pulled me by the arm and hugged me. I saw that it was Light.

"Uh… L-L-Light?" I asked. He pulled away.

"Sorry, guess I couldn't hold back anymore," he said smiling. I blushed.

"Yes. Well. I, uh. Excuse me," I stuttered and went into the kitchen. That was surprising.

**Lexie's POV**

I watched from behind the counter when Light hugged Seika. That was out of the blue, but I'm sure she liked it nothing like sibling love. I saw Seika blushing and walking back to the kitchen. I mentally laugh. I decided to stay.

"That was interesting Light," said the pedophile.

"Yeah, well, I don't see her as much and she's upset about it. Anyway, why did we come here Ryuzaki?" asked Light. Huh? Ryuzaki? Isn't he Ryuga?

"I explained it to you earlier," he stated.

"I still don't think they are related to the Kira case in anyway," said Light crossing his arms. The Kira case?

"This is getting interesting," said Envy. I nodded.

"The events that happen the day the second Kira sent the message made me suspicious of them. I can't leave out anything concerning this case," said Ryuga or Ryuzaki, whatever his real name is. He's talking about the day I revived and what's this about a second Kira? Light didn't have time to answer because Seika came with their order.

"Here are your orders," she said. I have to tell her what I heard when she comes back.

**Seika's POV**

I placed their orders on the table.

"Here are your orders," I said.

"Enjoy," I said bowing. I was about to leave when Ryuga spoke.

"Miss, would you to join us?" he asked.

"Uh…" I said not sure. I glanced towards Light.

"Why not," he said.

"I'll ask if Lexie wants to join us," I said. I walked back to the kitchen.

"Lexie?" I said.

"Seika!" she exclaimed from behind.

"Ah!" I yelled.

"Don't tell me I scared you," she said.

"Well, I couldn't see you and you appeared out of nowhere," I whined.

"Whatever, there's something I need to tell you," she said. She told me what she heard. My eyes widened.

"Were suspects in the Kira case?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know if were 'suspects', but they came here to talk about it or… Maybe they're spying on us!" she said. My face fell. So, that's why they came… and Light.

"But how do they know about the case?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they work for L," she proposed.

"Maybe," I said.

"Also, Light called Ryuga Ryuzaki," she said.

"That's strange," I said.

"Be on your guards," said Lust.

"She's right. They mustn't found out about us," said Envy. We nodded and headed back to the guys.

"Sorry for the wait," I apologized.

"It's okay," said Light. I sat beside Light and Lexie reluctantly sat beside Ryuga or Ryuzaki.

"So, what brought you guys here?" she asked. Whoa, she sure is fast.

"I wanted to see the bakery Seika talked about and I brought Ryuga along seeing he already came," answered Light.

"Actually," said Ryuga. Lexie and I quickly turned our attention to him.

"I was wondering…" Is he going to ask about the Kira case?

"Who made this cake?" he asked.

"…" said Lexie.

"…" I said.

"Uh… It was me," I answered. He took the fork between his index finger and thumb.

"It's an excellent cake," he complimented.

"Thank you," I said.

"… Really dude? Gaah…" She face palmed.

"What do you think I was going to say Ms. Déchéry?" asked Ryuga.

"Nothing! Uh… Hahaha," I said as I was rubbing the back of my head.

"Real smooth girls," said Lust.

"There's something else I wanted to ask you," he said.

"Oh what now. Do you want to know who made your coffee," said Lexie in an annoyed tone.

"I would like to ask you about the event that happened at Sakura TV," he said in a monotone voice. This time he got our attention. I gave a quick glance towards Light.

"I know about it," he said. I lowered my head. Mom decided not to tell dad and Light about it.

"Are you mad?" I asked. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm not mad. I'm just upset you didn't tell me. We use to tell us everything before," he said. Yeah, but there are things he seemed to be hiding too. I may seem innocent and don't what's going on, but I do.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Can you tell us what happened from your point of view?" he asked ignoring the previous situation.

"Well, it just seemed like I die," said Lexie. I hope this works

"In reality I just fainted. The camera probably made it look like I died," she continued.

"Really because from your reaction Ms. Seika it seemed like she did die," he replied.

"Uh… Well, I thought she died too. I was panicking a lot and I didn't check anything really," I explained.

"…" said Ryuga. Did he buy it?

"That would explain a lot," he said.

"Yeah! They just did a big deal out of it. You know he media these days. Hahaha," said Lexie. I can't believe he actually bought it. He may be intelligent, but not that much I guess.

"Well, we have to get going," said Ryuga. We all got up and I didn't hide my sad face.

"You're going too Light?" I asked. He patted my head.

"I'm sorry Seika, but I have to go with Ryuga," he apologized. He gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I really love that cake. Can you make some more for me at home?" he asked. I nodded.

"Of course," I said. He smiled and waved goodbye. Once both of them left, we went back to the kitchen.

"That Ryuga isn't as bright as I thought," said Lexie.

"Don't say that," I said.

"Well, it's true. I'm not complaining or anything, but I can't believe he actually believed us," she said.

"Anyway, I think were done for the day," I said as I was taking off my apron.

"All right. Wanna come over to my house?" she asked.

"Nah, I think I should go home," I said.

"Oh… Okay then," she said. I didn't feel like going anywhere. I just wanted to be alone. We told Mr. Michealis we were done and left.

"See ya," said Lexie. I waved goodbye and walked back home.

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Lust.

"I'm fine Lust," I said with a small smile.

"You know you can't lie to me," said Lust. I glanced towards her and she had a serious look.

"Can't hide anything can I?" I said.

"Well, we are one. So, I can kinda of feel what you feel," she said. I sighed.

"Tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Light," I said.

"Is it because he spends so much time in his room?" she asked.

"There is that and something else," I answered.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. It's more of a feeling than anything else," I said. I continued to walk, but Lust stopped in her tracks.

"This feeling, when did it start?" she asked.

"About four days ago," I said.

"Are you sure you can't describe this feeling?" she asked. We continued to walk.

"Well, it's not a positive feeling. I feel a lot of darkness," I said. It was quiet between us.

"But Lust, my brother isn't bad or anything right?" I asked with a tensed tone.

"Oh no! Hahaha, don't worry. This feeling you have isn't a big deal. It's just that you grow stronger everyday. Like I said the first day we met. All the powers I have will also be in your possession," she assured.

"I see," I said.

"You'll see, my powers are amazing," she said with a proud smile. I giggled.

"How about Envy?" I asked.

"Her powers are okay I guess," she said. I laughed.

"Thanks Lust," I said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"For cheering me up," I said. She smiled.

"That's what a Sin is for," she said.

"That's a strange thing to say. A sin is suppose to be something bad," I said.

"Oh hush now. Don't ruin the moment," she said. I laughed. She's right about a thing though. I shouldn't worry to much. It's not like Light is bad or anything.

* * *

**-A month later-**

"Seika honey! Could you help me clean up the kitchen?" asked Mom from downstairs.

"Coming!" I said. I went downstairs and helped mom clean the dishes. Then we heard the door opened.

"It must be Light. He sure is coming back late," said mom. I nodded.

"I'll go see him. Can you continues without me?" she asked.

"Sure," I said reluctantly. I wanted to go greet him too. Then I heard something unexpected.

"Whoa! What? Light has a girlfriend? Wow!" exclaimed Sayu.

"Come on, now. I'm an 18 year-old college student, of course," he said.

**CRASH!**

Light has a girlfriend! I heard them coming down.

"Seika!" exclaimed mom. I just noticed I dropped the plate.

"Are you all right Seika?" asked Light.

"Since when do you have a girlfriend?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Is someone jealous?" teased Sayu.

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous? He's my big brother and we promised each other I could meet his girlfriend!" I exclaimed. Light smiled and ruffled my hair.

"And I intend to keep it. Don't worry Seika. You'll meet her soon," he said. I puffed my cheeks.

"You better," I said. He walked away towards his room.

"Oh and you should look for a boyfriend Sayu," said Light.

"Hahah! If she actually gets one," I teased.

**BONK!**

"Ow!" I whined.

"I can get all the guys I want. So, don't laugh," said Sayu with an angry aura. I merely laughed.

"Are you hungry?" finally asked mom.

"Nah, I got room service at the hotel," he said.

"Whoa! Hotel? What's this? Scandalous!" exclaimed Sayu.

"What's so scandalous about a hotel?" I asked. They probably just talked and maybe kissed, but…

"You'll know when you grow up," said Sayu. I pouted.

"What's wrong going to a hotel room?" I asked.

"Everything is wrong when a couple goes alone in a hotel room," said Lust with a sneaky smile. I sighed. What's up with grown ups? I walked to the dining room and saw the journal. I was curious and opened it.

"NO WAY!" I exclaimed.

"On May 22, the famous chef Najika Kazami is coming to Aoyama and hosting her show live!" I squealed in delight.

"Mom!" I said running in the kitchen.

"What is it sweetheart?" she asked.

"Can I go to Aoyama on May 22?" I asked.

"Why would you like to go there?" she asked.

"Najika Kazami is going to be there and hosting a show. Can I please?" I said giving her my best puppy looking face. She seemed hesitant even with my puppy looking face.

"I won't go alone. I'll bring Lexie with me," I added. My mom sighed.

"Oh all right," she said.

"Yay!" I said jumping up and down.

"I'm spoiling you to much," she said. I went up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're the best mom every," I said sweetly. My mom laughed.

"Enough with you. Go to bed now. You promised you'd go to bet when Light comes back home," she said.

"Yes ma'm," I said. I went up my room and prepared for bed.

"You sure love this Kazami person," said Lust.

"Of course I do. She's the best female chef in Japan. She's a role model for all women chef," I said. I jumped into bed pulled the covers.

"Good nigh Lust," I said.

"Good night Seika," she said and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**AngelSayori: Sorry for the panic attack everyone. I'm calm now. I know this isn't the best chapter. I looked at the time line and there was a lot of time before Light meets Misa. So, I had a game of about 1-2 month. I manage to pass it.**

**I have another new to tell you. I'm considering writing a second fic at the same time. You may be thinking 'But you had a blockage with this one. How are you going to handle a second one?' The answer is the second one will not be updating as fast as this one. I'll concentrate mainly on this one. The second fanfiction may be a Black Butler fic or a Naruto fic. I'm still working on it. So, look forward to it :D**

**I hope this chapter wasn't bad. Alert and review! :)**


	12. Misa Amane

**Hey everyone! I'm on a roll now that I went over my blockage. I hope you like this update**

**Thank you princess thieves of heart for reviewing :)**

**Thank you x-Beyond-B for placing this story in your favourite list :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note it belongs to Tsugumi Ohba. I only own Seika Yagami. Alexandra Déchéry belongs to my friend.**

* * *

**-May 22-**

"What do you think about this?" asked Lexie. She was holding a dress.

"That dress is horrible," said Envy.

"Argh! I didn't ask for you Envy. I asked Seika. So, what do you think?" she asked.

"Hmmm… I don't think it's your style," I said.

"All right, next one," she said. Lexie and I were at Aoyama shopping in a clothing store. The show didn't start yet and we arrived earlier so we could look around.

"How about this?" she asked.

"I think you should try it on," I said.

"All right," she said. She went to the changing room and pulled the curtain.

"You should try some too Seika," said Lexie.

"I'm all right. Anyway, mom only gave me enough money to buy something to eat," I said.

"I'm not talking about buying. I'm talking about trying things on," she said. She pushed the curtain and wore a puffy black skirt that had an elastic band. She had a white loose shirt that was tucked in the skirt.

"That looks great on you," I said.

"Thank you," she said. Then I heard our stomach grumble. We giggled.

"Guess we should find something to eat," she said.

"Yeah," I agreed. She changed back to her regular clothes and we went looking for a restaurant. We found a cute café.

"I can't wait to see Mrs. Kazami," I said.

"I'm happy you invited me," she said.

"Your wel-" I didn't finish my sentence because this sudden feeling came in. I looked at Lexie and she had the same look.

"You felt it too," she said. I nodded.

"What's going on Envy?" she asked.

"Someone just came in and has a strong negative aura," she explained.

"I feel it too," said Lust. I scanned around the area and the feeling was stronger near a girl. She wore some sort of school uniform and had very short black hair.

"Over there," I said. The three looked at her.

"She's the source," said Lexie. I glanced towards her and she was staring intently at the crowds outside.

"It seems like she's looking for someone," I said.

"You girls should leave. It's not safe for her to see you," said Lust. Lexie and I nodded and left. We walked around her and went outside.

"How come she makes us feel that way?" asked Lexie.

"Your powers are growing and your senses are more accurate," said Envy.

"But why the bad feeling?" I asked. They seemed hesitant to answer.

"That's something for later. Aren't you guys going to some show or something," said Lust. I glanced down at my watch.

"We have about thirty minutes," I said.

"We should start walking towards it," said Lexie.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"It's at the Note Blue," I said.**(A/N: I think according to the manga it was some sort of club, but I changed it for a place where we can host shows)**

"All right. Let's go!" she said. We walked towards the Note Blue and then I spotted someone.

"Light?" I said. The group turned around and Light was there.

"Seika?" he asked. I ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

"Light!" I exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Have you forgotten already? I told you I would be coming here for a show," I said.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," he said.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm showing our cousin Taro around Aoyama," he said.

"Our cousin Taro?" I said.

"Hey!" said a male voice. I glanced at the person.

"I know you! You're that fu-" but Lexie was cut off by him hugging me.

"Hey there little cousin! How are you feeling today," he said brightly and hugging me at the same time.

"Uh… Great I guess," I said. I know that guy. He's Touta Matsuda. He works for my dad.

"Seika, if I remember correctly you came for a show right," said Light. I glanced down at my watch.

"Were going to be late!" I took Lexie's hand we ran for the Note blue.

"See ya later Light," I said. We both ran towards the building unaware that the girl was staring at us the whole time.

* * *

**No one's POV**

The girl who had entered the restaurant was actually someone in disguise. She was the young model Misa Amane. As Light was talking to the two girls, she spotted him.

"Found him," she said. _Light Yagami? That's a weird name, but he's the only one whose lifespan I can't see _she thought. Then her focus drifted to the two girls. _I know them! They were at Sakura TV, but that girl. I killed her, how is she still alive? Also, I can't see her name anymore _she thought.

"Rem, those two girls. One of them isn't dead anymore," said Misa. The shinigami beside her had a skeletal body.

"That is the work of one of the seven sins," she said.

"I see. So, another one is here… Well, lets go home now, Rem," she said indifferently.

"Huh? But you finally found him," said Rem.

"I can't just go up to him and say 'Hi Kira nice to meet you' in front of all those people. I know his name. I'll just do a research. It is a rare name after all," she said with a smile.

* * *

**-Three days later-**

"NNOOO! Not again," I whined

"What's the matter sis?" asked Sayu. I turned around and held what was supposed to be my creation.

"Wh-What is that suppose to be?" she asked. I looked down at my cake.

"It was suppose to be a strawberry mill-feuille. I learned the recipe de day I went to Aoyama," I said.

"I see it didn't turn out well," she said.

"I've been trying almost all day. If I can make one perfectly, I could sell them at the bakery," I said. I gave the plate to Sayu.

"The only good news is that it tastes good. Give it a try," I said. She took the plate and hesitated, but took a bite.

"Oh my! It does taste good," she said.

"All I have left is the appearance," I said.

**DING DONG**

"Oh, is that dad? He usually calls ahead of time…" said mom.

"Coming!" said Sayu. I decided to come with her.

"Welcome ho-" but I stopped because it wasn't dad. It was a blond girl. She gave off the same feelings as that other girl from Aoyama.

"Uh… Hi," said Sayu unsure. I didn't like her and hid behind Sayu.

"Seika? Sorry she's a bit shy," said Sayu.

"It's all righ. I'm Misa Amane. Light left his important notebook at school. So, I brought it…" she said.

"Oh… Uh… For Light… One second… Stay here Seika," said Sayu. She went to get Light. I lingered in the entrance. I didn't want to make eye contact with her.

"No need to be shy," she said with a smile.

"…" I said.

"It's okay Seika. I'll take it from here," said Light as he was coming. He passed by me and closed the door.

"Who was that pretty girl?" wondered Sayu.

"She's not that pretty," I mumbled.

"I agree with you," said Lust. The door opened and Light invited her in.

"Come on in," he said.

"Are you sure it's okay? Thanks" said Amane. Mom had come to the entrance too.

"Mom, she came all this way, could you bring up some tea?" asked Light.

"Oh… Sure, welcome to our home," she said. Misa bowed and headed upstairs to Light's room. Mom, Sayu and I watched them go up the stairs.

"Hey… Is that Light's girlfriend?" asked Sayu.

"No way," I said more for myself.

"I can see her panties," added Sayu.

"Sayu! Not in front of your little sister," scolded mom. Light and Misa disappeared in his room. I lingered at the bottom of the stairs wondering what they were doing.

* * *

**Outside POV**

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," said Light.

"What is it?" asked Misa.

"The day your message was broadcast on Sakura TV, there were two girls at the station. You killed one of them and not the other. Why is that?" he asked.

"You want me to kill them?" asked Misa.

"NO! I just want to know why," he said.

"I couldn't see the name of the girl, which now I know is your younger sister," she answered.

"How couldn't you see her name?" he asked.

"You didn't tell him Ryuk?" asked Misa.

"Tell me what Ryuk?" asked Light with a dark look.

"Uh… Well, the problem is I'm already in hot water with one of them. I didn't want to aggravate the situation even more," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Who are you referring to?" pressed Light.

"He's talking about the Seven Sins," said Rem.

"The seven sins as in the seven deadly sins?" he asked. She nodded.

"You could they say they are the royalty in our world. They are the children of the shinigami king himself. Your sister is hosting one of them," she said. Light eyes widened. _That would explain a couple of strange behavior she had over the past months _thought Light. Then something came in his mind.

"And what about that other girl? Did she actually die?" he asked.

"Yes she did, but my guess is one of Sins intervened and brought her back to life," said Rem.

"They can do that?" he asked.

"The Seven Sins has great power. Never underestimate them," said Rem. _So, the day Seika died and came back must be… The day on of the sins came and brought her back to life. If it weren't for the Sin she would really have died _thought Light.

"Do you think they could be an obstacle?" asked Light.

"At the moment they don't seem to be, but I'd be on your guard if I were you," said Rem.

"Is there a way for them to know about us?" he asked.

"That I don't know," said Rem.

"… Well, for now they pose no threat. So, we will pay them no mind," said Light. _If they do pose a threat I… _thought Light.

* * *

**Seika's POV**

I was at the bottom of the stairs waiting.

"Why to you stay here?" asked Lust. I just glanced at the door.

"I see. Well, go see what they are saying," she said.

"Are you crazy? What if they catch me?" I asked.

"You just have to be careful," she simply said.

"Thanks for your encouragement," I mumbled. I quietly walked towards Light bedroom door. I placed my ear on the door, but I couldn't hear anything.

"I can't hear anything," I said.

"What do you think you are doing?" I turned around and saw mom.

"Uh, I was simply… Uh… I was just about to tell Light I think it's time for the young lady to leave. IT IS 11:30 after all," I said. I rub the back of my head.

"I guess you're right and speaking of which it's past your bedtime," she scolded.

"Can I just say goodbye to her," I said.

"All right," said mom. She went to Light's bedroom door and knocked.

"Light, can I come in?" she asked.

"What is it mom?" asked mom.

"It's 11:30, the trains will stop running soon," said mom as she opened the door. I was hiding behind her.

"Yeah we lost track of time," said Light.

"We're sorry," said Misa. They went downstairs and I grabbed Light's hand on the way. We went downstairs and brought her outside.

"Sorry for staying so late. Bye Light," she said. I hugged Light at the waist.

"Yeah…" he said to Misa. He patted my head.

"Light walk her to the station," said mom.

"Huh?" he said.

"Oh, I'm fine by myself! Good night!" she exclaimed walking away.

"She's cute," said mom.

"Yeah at first I was like… but she seems nice," said Sayu.

"Is something wrong Seika?" asked Light.

"Is she really your girlfriend," I asked. He smiled patted my head.

"Yes she's my girlfriend. You don't like her?" he asked.

"It's nothing like that. It's just that… Well, she doesn't give off a good vibe," I said. For a split second I thought I saw a frown, but I must have imagined it.

"I understand that you're wary of her. You just met, but give it some time," he said.

"… All right," I said. I glanced at the direction she left. Misa Amane… I have a bad feeling she's only trouble.

* * *

**-Three days later-**

"Seika," called Mr. Michealis.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Could you please deliver these cakes to To-Oh University?" he asked.

"To-Oh?" I said.

"Yes, deliver this and you're done for the day," he said.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Bring Ms. Déchéry along. There is a lot of boxes," he said.

* * *

"I hate this place!" exclaimed Lexie.

"Calm down Lexie," I said

"These people just- ARGH! I can't believe that's how they say thank you," she said. I sighed. We just delivered the cakes to the person who ordered it and let's just say I'm not delivering here again.

"Anyway, let's get out of here," said Lexie. I nodded.

"Oh, and your shoelace is untied," she added. I sighed and tied it back.

"Seika!" said a male voice. I turned around and saw Light along with Ryuga.

"Light!" I said. I ran towards him and Lexie was following me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We had to deliver some pastries here," I said. I gave a glanced towards Ryuga.

"Hello," I said shyly.

"Hello," he said in a monotone voice. Then he turned towards Light.

"So, shall we get some cake from the cafeteria?" asked Ryuga.

"Just so you know it came from Fairy Tail's bakery," said Lexie.

"Huh?" said Ryuga ad Light.

"Sorry about that. We delivered the cakes to the cafeteria and something happened. Haha," I said.

"What happe-" but he was cut off by an annoying voice.

"Light! There you are!" said someone oh so familiar. I groaned and turned around. Yup it was her.

"I have a shoot near here. So, I came by!" she said.

"Who's she?" asked Lexie.

"Light's girlfriend," I mumbled.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Hello Seika," she said.

"Hey," I said. Then she noticed Ryuga.

"One of your friends Light? He's really unique and cool!" she said.

"And a pedophile," added Lexie.

"Lexie!" I exclaimed.

"I still can't believe blondie here is Light's girlfriend," said Lexie.

"I'm Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane. Nice to meet you," she said.

"I'm Hideki Ryuga," he said.

"Huh? Hideki Ryuga?" said Misa.

"Yeah, he's got the same name as that idol singer, funny isn't it," said Light taking hold of Misa's shoulders.

"Yagami-kun…" said Ryuga. Everyone was silent.

"I'm jealous," he said.

"Jealous?" said Lexie.

"I've been a huge fan since the March issue of 'Eighteen'," he said

"WHAT?" exclaimed Lexie and I.

"Really? I'm so happy," said Misa. Then we heard people running down towards us.

"Wow, I'm getting so popular," she said. Pretty soon people surrounded us. I held a firm grip on Light's shirt and Lexie held a grip on me.

"These teenagers are crazy," said Lexie.

"Hey! Who just touched mu butt?" exclaimed Misa. Lexie and I both eyed Ryuga.

"How imprudent! That's unforgivable. I shall catch the culprit!" he said.

"Look who's talking," said Lust.

"Ha ha! You're funny," said Misa.

"Misa!" yelled a woman. She made her way through the crowd and grabbed Misa's hand.

"We need to go to the studio now! Do you want to be late again?" she asked angrily.

"Oh sorry Yoshi," apologized Misa and she was dragged away.

"Later Light! See you after work!" she said and with that the mob of students walked away.

"I think we should be going," I said.

"Okay, be careful on the way back," said Light. We hugged each other and waved goodbye.

"Bye Ryuga," I said.

"Good bye," he said. Lexie and I started to walk towards the exit, but then she pulled me towards a different direction.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want to found out more about this girl," said Lexie.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" I asked.

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen," she said.

"Oh… All right," I said. I wasn't hiding the fact that I was curious too. We walked the same way as Misa did and soon we saw her about to go in a fancy car.

"Gah! Looks like this is as far as we can go," said Lexie.

"Think so," I said. We were about to leave, but suddenly four men came out wearing a big helmet hiding their faces.

"Misa Amane, you are being apprehended of being suspected of being the second Kira," said the guy who held her.

"The second Kira!" I squealed.

"SSHH! We have to get out of here," whispered Lexie. I nodded. We quietly walked away, but being me… My shoelace was untied. So…

"Eeep!" I said and fell flat on the floor clinging what was closest to me in other word Lexie.

"Wha?" we both fell.

"What was that?" asked one of the men.

"Ow, that kind of hurt," said Lexie. We heard footsteps and three of them were in front of us.

"We are so in big trouble," she said.

"What should we do chief?" asked one of them. The voice seems familiar somehow.

"… Take them. We mustn't leave any witnesses," said the chief.

"Hold on a minute," protested Lexie. Of course being children we didn't stand a chance. They easily picked us up and soon we were in the car. I was shaking a bit.

"I'm scared Lexie," I said.

"No need to worry Seika," said on of the man.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" I asked.

"It's me," he took off his mask.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm so excited! I hope it was good :)**

**Concerning the second story if you prefer either Black Butler or Naruto you can tell me in your review and I'll consider it when I choose ;)**

**Alert and review!**


	13. Detective L is revealed

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry if it took a while to update. I was working on my second story. I've now officially published my second fanfiction. It's a Naruto fic called Snow Storm. If you're interested go read it. Also, I'll soon post my Black Butler fic. I couldn't decide which one to choose. So, I decided to do both.**

**Thank you princess thieves of heart, Ari's NCIS Girl, VampireSiren and torixxx3 for reviewing :)**

**Thank you ElektrikNightmare for placing this in your favorite list :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note it belongs to Tsugumi Ohba. I own all of the OCs except Alexandra Déchéry who belongs to my friend.**

* * *

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Mr. Yagami!" exclaimed Lexie.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Everything will be cleared. Just be patient a little longer," he said.

"All right," I said. We waited in silence, even Lexie wasn't saying anything. That was a first. She would usually ramble and protest. The second car behind us took a different direction.**(A/N: I don't know if there were actually two cars, but lets just say there were.)** Ours stopped at hotel.

"A hotel?" wondered Lexie. The others got rid of their helmets.

"Come girls," said dad. We each took one of his hands. We were led in the hotel and we went to an elevator. Once we were at our floor, dad brought us to one of rooms. When we entered there was… Well, almost nothing. You'd think there would be all sort of electronics.

"This is your base? It's disappointing to say the least," said Lexie. My dad ignored her and brought us to a different room.

"You girls wait here until further notice," he said.

"Whew are you going dad?" I asked.

"I'll just be in the room outside. Don't worry," he said. He hugged me and closed the door.

"You girls are magnets for trouble aren't you," said Lust appearing beside me.

"Well, at least it turned out it was my dad and not someone else," I retorted. I saw Lexie shaking a bit.

"Is something the matter Lexie? Don't worry, dad won't harm us or any-" but I was cut off as she tackled me to the floor.

"I'M SO SORRY!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I said.

"If only I hadn't followed blondie we wouldn't be in this mess," she whined.

"Hey, it's okay. It's my fault too. I shouldn't have let curiosity get the better of me," I said as I was patting her head.

"Yeah, but still…" she said.

"First off, can we get up?" I asked.

"Oh, um right," she said. We got up and sat on the couch.

"Anyway, do you remember what the guy said when he arrested her?" I asked.

"He said she was being suspected of being the second Kira," she said.

"I knew she meant nothing, but trouble. When I tell Light he'll definitely dump her and I'll never have to see her again. Yes, that's perfect," I said with a malicious grin.

"Uh, Seika you're kind of scary there," said Lexie.

"Someone is protective," said Envy.

"Huh, oh sorry," I said as I was rubbing the back of my head.

"So, if this is concerning the Kira case it must mean… KIIIYAAA!" she yelled. I plugged my ears.

"This must mean we'll get to meet the greatest detective in the world," she squealed.

"Right!" agreed Envy.

"I wouldn't get your hopes high," said Lust.

"She's right, he never shows his face to the public remember," I reminded.

"You're probably right," she said with a disappointing tone. Then, we heard the door open and someone came in.

"…" said Lexie and I.

"YOU!" we exclaimed.

* * *

**No one's POV**

The task force was reunited in the separate room and on the computer it showed Misa tied up and blindfolded. Ryuzaki was sitting in his usual position while drinking his coffee.

"And Yagami-san, right now I have forbidden Light-kun from in and out of here, but… The next time, I believe he will be called in as a prime suspect please be prepared for that," said Ryuzaki.

"…!" said the Task force.

"Amane moved to Tokyo in April and soon became close to Light-kun. Her parents were killed by a-"

"KIIIYAAAA!" squealed a female voice. Ryuzaki grumbled. He hated it when he was interrupted during an explanation.

"Who was that?" he asked. The other's were a bit stumped, but it was Matsuda who answered.

"When we apprehended Misa, there were two young girls who saw it," he explained.

"Who are they?" asked Ryuzaki.

"Seika Yagami and Alexandra Déchéry," said Soichiro with a grim tone.

"… I see," he said. He took a sip from his coffee.

"What will you do with them?" asked Soichiro.

"Well, I can't let them leave. They know about the case," he said.

"But Ryuzaki, you can't keep two little girls with you," said Matsuda.

"Mr. Yagami do you mind if I keep your daughter here?" he asked.

"… Will she be safe?" asked Soichiro.

"She will," he answered. Soichiro sighed and held the bridge of his noes.

"All right. She can stay," he said.

"But Chief," started Aizawa.

"As for Ms. Déchéry, can you make an explanation for her parents?" he asked.

"I can try, but I can't guarantee anything," he said.

"It's all right. Now, I'll go see them," he said. He stood up and walked towards the room. When he opened it, he was greeted with a 'you'.

* * *

**Seika's POV**

"Ryuga?" I said.

"Hello Ms. Seika," he said.

"So, I was right! You work for L," exclaimed Lexie.

"Incorrect Ms. Déchéry I am L," he said.

"…WHAT!" she exclaimed. That's… unexpected to say the least.

"There goes the blond hair and blue eyes," laughed Lust.

"So that means…" then Lexie had a face of horror.

"I CALLED THE GREATEST DETECTIVE IN THE WORLD A PEDOPHILE!" she cried.

"Well, you reasoning was understandable," he said. Then, Lexie fainted repeating the phrase 'I called the greatest detective a pedophile'. I sweat drop.

"So, that day you came at the opening of the bakery, was it to spy on me?" I asked.

"At the time your family was under surveillance because one of you could have been Kira," he said bluntly.

"We were suspects of being Kira?" I squealed.

"So, I wasn't wrong when I heard you talking about the Kira case," said Lexie coming back from her previous state.

"When was that?" he asked.

"Lexie," I warned, but she ignored me.

"The day you and Light came to the bakery. I overheard your conversation," she said proudly.

"… Now I have another reason to keep you here," he said. I face palm.

"What do you mean by staying here?" she asked.

"I can't let you out. You might talk about the case and you know who I am," he said.

"You can't keep us here! We have rights too you know," said Lexie.

"You can trust us L. We won't tell anyone," I assured placing a hand on my heart.

"… I do believe you, but my instincts as a detective says otherwise," he said.

"Wh-what about my parents? They'll know something is up," she said.

"I've had Mr. Yagami call your parents to explain your absence and you can call them just to make sure," he said.

"My dad accepted?" I asked.

"Yes, he did," he answered.

"H-How about school?" she asked.

"You will still be attending seeing as it is a good school, but someone will come pick you up and bring you here," he said. I sighed with relief.

"Anyway, I have to get going," he said. He turned around and was about to leave.

"Also, call me Ryuzaki from now on and you'll have your own hotel room separate from here. I don't want you to get more involved," he said. He closed the door behind him.

"So, that's why Light called him Ryuzaki," said Lexie.

"But if he called him Ryuzaki that must mean Light knows about the fact he's L," I said.

"Which also mean he works on this case," said Lust. She and Envy appeared.

"Did you know he was L?" asked Lexie.

"I had some suspicions from him the day of the entrance ceremony," said Lust.

"That long! Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I didn't think it was important," she said in an uninterested voice. I fell anime style.

"How about you Envy?" asked Lexie.

"The day he came at the bakery," she answered.

"How did you get these suspicions?" I asked. Envy and Lust glanced towards each other.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for them to know," said Envy.

"The reason is, us shinigami have an ability called the shinigami eyes," answered Lust.

"Shinigami eyes?" asked Lexie and I.

"It's the ability to see a person's name and lifespan when we see their face," explained Envy.

"So, that means that day at Sakura TV… The second Kira has the shinigami eyes!" I realized.

"How come I was killed and not Seika… not that I didn't want you to die," she assured.

"When a Sin takes a human as a host, their names are hidden from the shinigami eyes and even if they figure out the name, they can't be killed," continued Lust.

"That doesn't explain how you got your suspicions," I said.

"Well, his name is revealing enough," said Envy.

"Can you tell us his name?" asked Lexie.

"Sorry, no can do. A shinigami is prohibited from telling a human another human's name," said Envy.

"Darn it," grumbled Lexie.

"Anyway, if you did know his name, you'd be in a bigger trouble with him," said Lust.

"Well, can you tell us how the second Kira got the shinigami eyes?" I asked.

"The second Kira got her eyes by-" started Envy, but was cut off.

"Sorry, that's also prohibited to say… Oh well you look at the time. We have to go. See ya," interrupted Lust.

"What are you-" but Envy disappeared along with Lust.

"What was that?" wondered Lexie.

"I don't know," I said. Looks like these two know more than they say they do.

* * *

**-Night-**

In my dream I was in total darkness. I wasn't at the palace or anywhere familiar. I was alone. I saw a light that blinded me for a while and then faded. I saw a figure.

"Light?" I wondered. The figure was getting clearer.

"It is you!" I ran towards him. He didn't move, but his hair was covering his eyes.

"Light! Is something wrong?" I asked. I came closer and then I saw his eyes.

"AAHH!" I screamed. They were glowing red. I could see a red glow surrounding him. I noticed he had something in his hand.

"Hello dear sister," he said. His tone wasn't warm at all. No, it was cold and mean.

"What is that?" I asked pointing the thing. He raised his hand and I saw it.

"A black notebook?" It seemed familiar. He opened it and grinned an evil smile.

"I'm sorry Seika. You're an enemy of Kira. You have to die," he said.

"Huh? What are you saying? Light, you're scaring me," I said. He raised his other hand and had a pen. He opened the notebook and wrote something in it.

"Light!" I screamed and then he started to laugh maniacally and he was getting further away from me. I ran towards him. Then, I felt pain in my chest.

"Urgh! It hurts! Big brother! Please help me!" I cried, but he wasn't there anymore. The pain was unbearable.

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" I begged.

"Seika!" said a distant voice.

"Wake up!" it yelled.

* * *

**Lexie's POV**

"Light!" I heard and it woke me up.

"Huh?" I said groggily. I glanced beside me and Seika was tossing and turning.

"It hurts!" I heard. I quickly stood up and went beside her. I shook her, but it didn't work.

"Someone help me please," she said.

"Seika!" I said. She whimpered.

"Wake up!" I said louder. She opened her eyes and fright was what I saw. She was breathing heavily.

"Lexie?" she said. She sat up.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Were at the hotel. Remember?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah," she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"…It was just a nightmare," she said.

"Just a nightmare?" I said.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine now," she said giving me a reassuring smile. I hesitated, but let it go.

"We'll talk about it in the morning," I said.

"M-kay," she said. I went back to my bed and pulled the covers.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," I said and we both quickly went back to sleep.

* * *

**How was it? I'm sorry if the chapter is short. I still hope you like it :)**

**Review and Alert! :D**


	14. Confinement

**Hey y'all! I just want to tell you I've officially published my third fanfic. It's called That Butler, younger sister. If you're interested go read it. **

**I must say for this chapter it's not my best one. Hopefully I'll do better next time. **

**Thank you ****Ari's NCIS Girl, princess thieves of heart and the anonymous reviewer for reviewing :)**

******Thank you Kakashiluckyblackcat for placing this story in your favorite list :D**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note it belongs to Tsugumi Ohba.**

* * *

**-Next Day-**

**No one's POV**

When Seika woke up she was a mess. Her hair was crazy and she had bags under her eys. Not as intense as L, but still noticeable.

"Good morning!" exclaimed Lust smiling.

**Poof!**

"Huh?" she said. Seika fell back on the bed and was asleep immediately. Lust sweat drop.

"Uh, Seika?" she asked. She went closer to her and poked her. Seika didn't even move.

"Looks like someone didn't sleep last night," said Lust. _Well, I kind of understand. Those nightmares were horrible for her _thought Lust. Then she heard the door open. It was Ryuzaki. He was in his usual crouched position, white plain long sleeves shirt and baggy jeans.

"Still sleeping at this hour," he said. Of course, it was only 8:00 am, but Ryuzaki's clock is different from an eleven year old. He noticed Seika was in a sitting position but her upper body was down on the bed.

"She must have fallen back to sleep," he deduced. He walked up to her and gently took her legs and placed then in a lying position. He pulled the covers just enough. Lust was surprised.

"As they don't have school today, we can let them sleep in," he said and left the room.

"Interesting," she said more to herself.

**(A/N: I know this seems a useless part, but consider this the first step towards L's ans Seika'a friendship... and maybe small crush. Oops!)**

* * *

**-Four days-**

**Seika's POV**

Its been four days since Ryuga, uh I man Ryuzaki decided that we had to stay at the hotel. During that time period, Lexie and I actually learned a bit more about him. We know he adores sweet and especially strawberry types. He doesn't sleep a lot. I remember when Lexie found out about it. I think she almost fainted. She needs eleven hours of sleep. If she didn't have them she could be a handful. Also, Lust told me what happened. I blushed at the memory. Ryuzaki is actually a nice person. After Lexie went over her 'greatest detective in the world phase' she treated him like before. We couldn't leave our hotel room a lot. L was really serious when he didn't want us involve more in it, but we have two Sins on our side. They accepted on spying a bit on them. So, we weren't in total darkness about the case, which is a good thing. However, I missed Light dearly. After I had that dream all I wanted was to see him, but Ryuzaki wouldn't let me. I don't know why though. I did manage to call him, but it wasn't enough. I had to see him in person. I did found out he worked in the Kira case. So, I told him the truth of where I was. He seemed a bit; I don't know how to say it. He seemed, a mix emotions of tense and frustrated? I don't know. Anyway, at the moment Lexie and I were doing our homework, which is just plain boring. Then the door opened to reveal Matsuda.

"Hello Mr. Matsuda," I greeted.

"Oh please, leave the Mr. it makes me feel old," he said laughing a bit.

"But you are," retorted Lexie. I sweat drop. She can be mean when she was bored out of her wits.

"A-Anyway, there's something I need to tell you Seika," he said ignoring Lexie. He seemed to have a sad expression.

"What's the matter?" I asked getting nervous.

"L-Light is here," he said. I smiled.

"Really?" I exclaimed getting up. Then why the sad face?

"He just came in stating that… He stated the fact that he may Kira. He will be confined under an undetermined time," proclaimed Matsuda.

"W-What are you saying?" I said in a squeaky voice. It can't be! Light isn't Kira, but… That dream still bugged me. I ran past Matsuda who flinched and I heard Lexie coming right behind me. Tears started to form as I saw. He noticed me and bent down just in time to catch me.

"Why?" I cried.

"Don't cry Seika. Everything is going to be all right," he reassured patting my.

"It's not! Why are you doing this? You're not Kira and that's final," I pressed.

"Oh Seika," said Light hugging me. I cried on his shoulder.

"It's not fair," I whimpered.

"Here, take her dad," said Light handing me over to dad. I didn't see it, but I heard the cuffs and didn't dare to look.

"Take it from here Mr. Aizawa," said Ryuza.

"Yeah," said Aizawa in a tensed voice. I heard their footsteps and they were gone. I continued to cry.

"Shh, don't worry Seika. Everything will soon be cleared," he said, but I felt he also said it for himself. He set me down and Lexie was by my side.

"It's okay Seika. I'm sure it won't take long," she said.

"Ryuzaki… I'd like you to take me off the task force," said dad. I froze.

"Chief!" exclaimed Aizawa and Matsuda.

"My son is now under suspicions and confined as a Kira suspect. I have not right to be here. When we were discussing the confinement earlier, I was the only one allowing personal feelings to get in the way," said Dad.

"Yeah, personal feelings shouldn't be involved," said Ryuzaki

"NOO! Please daddy!" I cried hugging him at the waist.

"Seika," said dad as he bent down on my level.

"Please don't leave me too," I cried.

"Sweetie, I have to do it. If Light really is Kira-"

"HE'S NOT!" I interrupted. I was angry now. Why are they doing this? I glared at Ryuzaki who was eating his stupid melon.

"This is all your fault!" I accused.

"I didn't do anything. They're the ones who asked to be confined," he said. I growled.

"I STILL HATE YOU!" I shouted. Then something weird happened. I felt a small surge of power and Ryuzaki was thrown across the room. Everyone gasped.

"Ryuzaki!" exclaimed Matsuda and Aizawa. They went to him and helped him up.

"What did you do?" asked dad. They were staring at me. These stare I was familiar with.

"I-I-I d-d-don't know," I stuttered. I glanced down at my hands. No, not again. I lowered my head and ran out of the room.

* * *

**Lexie's POV**

What just happened? She just threw someone across the room.

"Did she actually do that?" asked Matsuda. Ryuzaki seemed unfazed about it, but I had a feeling he too was wondering what happened.

"Of course not, it was probably uh… It was Ryuzaki!" I said pointing towards him.

"Huh?" said the task force.

"Why did you threw yourself across the room? You should be ashamed of yourself," I said.

"I didn't do such thing Ms. Déchéry," he said.

"Ha! Of course you didn't," I said. They all gave me the crazy look.

"… You know what Ryuzaki. You're absolutely right. Seika and I shouldn't be. It's not good for small children. So, that note. I bid you good bye," I said as I quickly ran out of the room. I ran to out room and shut the door.

"That was the lamest attempt I have ever seen," said Envy. I grumbled.

"Well, how would you have explained how Seika didn't threw Ryuzaki across the room when she totally did?" I asked with sarcasm.

"…Good point," she said. I sighed.

"Anyway, let's go see her," I said. I walked into the bedroom and saw a bump under the covers.

"Seika," I said quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"Can you come out from the blankets?" I asked. Nothing at first, but she slowly pushed the covers. I sat beside her.

"I didn't mean too," she said.

"Of course you didn't. I understand why you would be upset," I reassured.

"You know… It's not the first time I did this," she said.

"Really?" I asked surprised. She nodded.

"That's why I changed school two times before coming to Fairy Tail Academy," she said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Yeah. All right, a week after my accident I went to a school. It was great, I made some friends and everything was normal. One, day a bunch of boys started to pick on me. I got scared and mad and all of them were thrown away like Ryuzaki. No one was hurt fortunately. I asked to change school because I knew I would get kicked out and I didn't want my family to know. When I entered the second school, some of the students were friends with people o the building I went before. They knew what happened and treated me like an outcast. I didn't mind though. One day, the director came to me that people were giving complaints about me. They were all false of course. I tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen and with that I was kicked out again," she explained.

"Oh Seika," I said with sad eyes.

"But, now I have Fairy Tail Academy and have good friends. I also have a best friend who I made friends with on the first day," she said smiling at me. I crushed her.

"SEIKA!" I cried.

"L-Lexie… C-Can't breath," she said.

"Oh sorry," I said.

"I think we should ask the Sins about what happened," I said.

"Huh?" she said.

"I'm sure they have the answers. Beside… I get the feeling they know more than they say they do," I said. Seika nodded.

"Right," she said. We called them and they did appear… with someone else. It was a woman. She was taller than Lust and Envy. She had dark golden hair and shining golden eyes.

"Uh, Envy who's that?" I asked.

"Seika, Lexie meet our big sister Greed," introduced Lust.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Seika and I.

* * *

**How was it? So, Greed makes her first appearance. I forgot to tell you guys something. When I was thinking on the appearance of the Sins, I did some research and discovered that some color were attributed for each Sin. That's why Pride is purple. It was the color that came back a lot. I know there were some that were yellow, but I really wanted that each Sin has its own color.**

**Review and Alert! :D**


	15. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you I'm not dead. It's just that I'm going through a huge writers block, I've started to go in the montage on youtube, I've started other fanfictions, which is a very bad habit of mine and lastly I'm really not happy with how I ended the previous chapter and other two or three chapters. I plan on re-editing some of the chapters and change how I ended the last chapter I ended.**

**I didn't abandon this story and I want to thank you guys for staying with this horrible author. I'll try to get pass that writer's block and continue this story. When I post the new chapter I will tell you at the beginning what will be important to read in order to understand it. Again I want to give you a HUGE thanks for not abandoning me.**

**As for my other two stories "That Butler, younger sister" and "Snow Storm", I didn't abandon "That Butler, younger sister" but I may remove "Snow Storm", I don't know why I posted that story in the first place. I'll probably replace it with something else. Not another Naruto story though.**

**So, stay tune to a possible new story and hopefully a new chapter of "Seven Sins"**

**AngelSayori **


	16. Author's Note again

… **I have some bad news. This story will go on hiatus for a while. I know I said I'd publish a chapter and do some editing, but something happened. Being the stupid person I am, I deleted without knowing ALL of my fanfictions not only "Seven Sins", but also other story that I've been working so hard on. I've only saved 2 stories and I'm really upset. I tried to take them back with recovery programs, but I have to pay and even if I did I saw what they took back and it wasn't what I wanted. So, I'll start from zero again. "That Butler, younger sister" and "My lovely cats" isn't so bad since, I wasn't far. So, I'll still continue it. I'm going to devote my time to "My lovely cats" I'll have to restart chapter 2 because I lost it. So, I'm really sorry guys and I would like to thank to those who reviewed this story and put in their favorite.**


End file.
